AfterMath
by notlolilaughed
Summary: Post Things Change No matter how hard Terra runs, her past never fails to catch up with her be it from Beast Boy or Slade. TxBB [Abandoned]
1. Contemplation

Disclaimer: I don't owe the Teen Titans nor any of its characters.

This is the aftermath of the last episode "Things Change" which is the best episode in my opinion.

A/N: Well, this fic's going to continue in the theory that Terra knew what BB was talking about but simply was denying the fact in exchange for a normal life. This is the theory I proudly concur and stand by. There are many nuances and signs that Terra does that support the story. But proving that she didn't really have amnesia isn't the story so here we go…

A/N: I can tell you from the beginning, there is going to be a LOT of symbolism and metaphors and foreshadowing because I like them. See if you can catch them.

Also, this fic is just the beginning of a planned very long story. I'm just interested in the reaction and response of this story. If you would just care to review on my doings, that would be great and I know that somebody is reading it 

Since I'm just writing this out as I go along, I appreciate any proposed ideas. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Chapter I : Contemplation**

**

* * *

**

"You don't appreciate something until it's gone"

_But what's worse.. losing somebody you love or knowing that they forgot you ever existed.._

"The girl you once knew.. she's only a memory..."

_Knowing.. that the one you love, the one you hold most dearly to your heart views you only as merely a trifle, a figment of the past or an unidentifiable entity._

_Knowing.. that she's still out there but unattainable, unable to be induced or persuaded to come home._

_Knowing.. that the enjoyable times that was shared counted as nothing.._

_Knowing.. that a priceless bond was razed into the depths of calamity all too quickly in a fragile line between consciousness and memory_

_.. but worse.. knowing that all of this..was unintentional and that she was unaware of the heartbreak that emanated.._

…………………

………………

…………………………

_Sometimes in life, it's a prevalent belief that everything all falls into exact places – that we are pieces of a game moved according to rules and protocols – that every possible road leads to a happy ending – a fairy tale ending. But life's just not a storybook to be read and foreshadowed. Life's not a quick read to be looked at and tossed away. Life doesn't come with insurance to guarantee a fairy tale ending. Life won't halt into equilibrium of balance between good and bad nor will it attempt to rationalize unjustifiable occurrences and happenings. Life forces a predetermined fate on those that fall under it – acceptance. Perhaps it forces acceptance and not conciliation. So to this end, that for better or worse, things change._

……………………

…………………

……………………………

"I'm on my way, Robin", confirmed Beast Boy.

I hung back in the shadows of the private school watching my former companion sprint to his destination unaware of my falsifications. Slowly, I retraced my steps back to the foyer of the geometry class hesitant on entering. For one last time, I rotated my head in the direction of the exit that was Beast Boy's and then at the knob of the geometry door in front of me. The knob, fluorescent yellow, had just been polished and renewed. And there, it was gleaming at me with its new furnished look. I stared back at it likewise.

_No more superheroes, no more fighting, just a normal life – peace and quiet.._

_I'm sorry Beast Boy. It would be better for you anyways._

_I'm still the girl you knew, but I won't be the girl I knew._

I gently slid my hand over the glazed yellow coat, firmly twisted the doorknob and opened it ever so slightly and diffidently that only a sliver became revealed. Decisively, I sighed unable to look back and pushed the door open. The door moved gracefully at first and then, as hesitantly as I did, it halted its movement and finally slowed to a stop resulting with a painful creak.

_I've made my choice, Beast Boy. _

_I don't think we'll be seeing each other anytime soon._

"Well Ms. Markov, you certainly are late today. Normally, I would proceed to lecture you about the importance and essentialness of being consistently punctual to class but seeing as you are fairly new here…I'll grant you a pardon. Now then, please close the door, have a seat in the front row, and open up to page 34 in your textbooks"

I performed a dubious nod and conformed to his request. However, just before I reached for the door, my sixth sense became instigated. I couldn't distinguish but I perceived that somebody watched me. And this somebody – it was an eerie vibe, not one that originates from innocent school children but from malicious intent. I gasped quickly and turned my head over to a vacant hallway.

"Ms. Markov…?"

With that, I snapped back to reality. Reality as it would be in the middle of a group my giggling classmates. And just as I tried to forget my guilt of lying to Beast Boy, I tried to forget my feelings of foreboding. However, the misgivings deep inside me shouted an unforeseen parallel – I could try, but I would fail.

And with that, I sat down and read the textbook like any other schoolgirl. But while I held the textbook in front of me, my eyes refused to read. My brain overrode my eyes and it pondered the fate of Beast Boy. This wonderment was not the concern of my choice for a regular life but a concern of my choice on lying to Beast Boy. Throughout my life, Beast Boy proved as my best friend and to lie to him after all my experiences would be the equivalent of a slap across the face.

"Ms. Markov, you forgot to close the door. May I remind you that closing the door is quite essential to the process of learning. It provides ample peace and quiet that everybody is entitled to unperturbed by the disruption brewing outdoors. That's what everybody wants, isn't it?"

"Mostly everybody, but not everybody", I replied promptly. My brain was doing quite the job with controlling my mouth while it ruminated on the green titan.

"To teach you a lesson, Ms. Markov, I'm going to have you walk up here and close the door yourself. Ms. Markov, I suggest that you shut this door immediately in respect for your classmates and school lest my impatience reaches a climax."

I conformed to his request again and more promptly so. As I sauntered to the door in contemplation, I received another sense of somebody watching – watching my every movement and decision with pinpoint criticism and judgment like a beast upon a prey. It seemed that every move I took, the beast reanalyzed its strategy upon its prey. It sent a chill down my spine. I dismissed this notion immediately and effectively as I continued my contemplation.

_Is Beast Boy thinking about me? Maybe I made the wrong choice and shouldn't have lied to him about forgetting his existence. _

_I'm not even sure if I want a regular life._

I reached for the door that led to an agape and vacant hallway. As the door began to move from its original opened and rested position, it caught more speed.

_No, I just want a private life with standard normality. If that amounts to removing Beast Boy from my life, so be it. I'm adapted to my new life and I'm happy with it. That's something even Beast Boy won't ever adjust to. How normal can my life be if I know or am with a superhero? Ever since that fight in the cave with Slade, it set a milestone for realization in my life. I'm just not cut out to be a superhero like the Titans. My powers provide me something that I just can't trust and they need to be controlled and not used in order for me to be normal. If somebody asked me for my ideal outcome in life, with all my horrible mistakes and unforgivable choices, I would reply "a normal, quiet, peaceful life." And that's my final decision._

The last thing I saw of the hallway before the bell rung was the final sliver before the door shut. The door clanged with a resounding echo that reverberated throughout the hallways. Not many in the school heard its affirming noise. None in the now quiet classroom could hear its disruptive resonance either, much less Beast Boy.

A/N Okay, so basically Terra is troubled at the prospect of lying to one of her (now former) best friends about wanting a regular life. I kind of made this chapter just build up because the next part, I guarantee, will be a surprise.

I think the last italicized paragraph really explains her motives so its not like

T: I don't know you.

B: Okay.

T: Maybe I shouldn't have said that.


	2. Emergence

**

* * *

Chapter II: Emergence**

**

* * *

**

After the school bell rung, it was all but a quick walk to "home". In fact, "home" stretched such a distance away from school that by the time I reached "home", I shivered in the severity of the cascading rain. But how was "home" defined? In my previous life, "home" used to be the Titans Tower. And now, "home" was a foster shelter for the "home"-less. It doesn't matter now, though, I don't even know the Titans.

"Good afternoon, Dara." Martha, my familiar caretaker, greeted.

Dara was my name in the foster household and at school. Though I knew what I established, I always grimaced at the sound of my falsified identity.

"You pronounced it wrong. It's Dara. Rhymes with Terra."

Martha stood speechless, just squinting at me as if in deep thought and deliberation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, **Dara**….but..I" was all I heard before I walked out on Martha. I threw my backpack upon the floor blowing away multiples of my paper cut-outs of Beast Boy from the local newspapers. It proved a curious habit that grew on me and needless to say : it definitely surmounted high on the abnormality level. Quite a few eyebrows rose as rumors spread about my supposed hobby. My paper cut-outs incorporated all the little and subtle information about Beast Boy's heroic acts and I kept them furtively away from view as a memorabilia. So far, nobody could confirm their existence but me. However, my obsessions were full of bipolarity – I wanted to disregard my past and yet I continued to accumulate occurring news on the Titans. It was a fact that this fascination proved my insecurities about my decisions but I paid no regard. I knew the prudent and sensible caretakers whispered behind my back debating about my sanity if these rumors were true, but it simply didn't matter to me anymore. That had always been cut and dry since my arrival at the foster's home. I've always been the odd one out. I remember.

"Say, don't you look like that superhero chic, uhhh, Farah?" one would say to me on the first day I arrived.

"Don't you look like that statue girl who was in the cave" another would question.

"That blonde girl sure looks familiar. And by familiar, I mean creepy" I heard others comment to their friends.

I knew the apprehensive teachers of the school watched me in the corner of their eye. Some even progressed to the point that they would scout for me in order to discern my acquaintances. I was also familiar with the fact that the wary principal of Murakami School had tabs on me waiting for any abnormal behavior so that I could be expulsed.

I lied down staring at the ceiling, reminiscing about my previous incidence with Beast Boy and the caretaker. It would take a while, but people would accept me for who I now am.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

I glanced sideward at the closed door. Apparently, leaving me alone without bombarding me with questions wasn't adequate.

"Come in" I replied reluctantly knowing I would regret my decision.

"Dara, here's the daily newspaper that I know you love to read."

"Thanks, Martha"

"I folded the page about the Titans for you" my caretaker replied deliberately to see my reaction

"Thanks."

But as she opened the door, her eyes caught the messy cut-outs and clips of Beast Boy that I so foolishly made conspicuous when I glanced at.

"Oh, that, um, I can explain, Martha."

"You needn't. I understand."

With that, she backed out from my room and silently closed the door as if she were frightened by the assumption or the prospect that I would pounce on her like a wild beast any second.

I skimmed the briefings of occurrences and miscellaneous happenings until I came across the tabbed page that headlined "Titans Back and Better".

_Recently, the Titans have been spotted at their Tower once more. It's safe to say that they have come to honor their promise of protecting the city. When, asked upon the reasons of their abandonment of Jump City, their team leader, Robin, replied:_

"_No matter what the cost, we will always defend Jump City. We've been there when Slade attacked, we've been by your side fighting Brother Blood, we were here battling Trigon and we never ran out when Terra took over. There's absolutely no reason that we would run out on Jump City now."_

_With the Tower once more active, we can be sure to thank Robin and his team for securing us a safe sleep in the streets of Jump City._

My heart stopped at the mention of my name. Not only was my name stated by the Titans in quotes but with slander accompanied. I fell back onto my mattress depressingly not knowing why. Though my new life was adapted, the Titans always ripped a part of my heart from me.

_Thump!_

I looked sideway at the door again. I prepared to tell my caretaker to leave me alone.

_Thump!_

Ignoring the second attempt to catch my attention, I laid motionless on the mattress staring at the ceiling. I gasped. A man in an iron mask glared at me through the ceiling window.

It was Slade. The man had come back – for me. A panicked emotion struck me. The moment before I closed the door in my geometry class flashed back to me. Though I realized the mistake I made when I walked back home, there was nothing I could do to stop Slade from staring at me through the ceiling window. His crouched position resembled one of a beasts' preparing to strike.

_CLAANGGGG_

The ceiling window shattered as Slade struck it with his bo-staff and landed feet-first in my room. Swiftly and unaccommodatingly, one hand pressed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. In a futile endeavor, I placed both my hands on his arm attempting to remove it from my neck.

"Stupid girl, if you thought for one moment that you could escape me by pretending I didn't exist, you're sadly mistaken." Slade's voice hissed in an all-too-familiar voice.

"Who…are…you? I think you've got the wrong girl." I breathed out with the same expression I used on Beast Boy as I began to feel faint.

"Don't try to play that game with me, my dear. As an apprentice, you need to learn your place. You know damn well who I am. And I'm here for retribution …. for vengeance! And now that you've made the mistake of telling the Titans to stay away, you're defenseless and weak! And I made sure he won't see you ever again.

My eyes turned furious yellow and my hand started glowing with power. I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands. I could not risk my place in the foster home if I attacked Slade.

"Beast Boy? No, you didn't kill him..beast boy, no." I felt fainter and I knew I couldn't last any longer. Slade, enjoying my psychological torment, increased his grip. My brain wasn't thinking clearly.

"You can't run from who you are. Don't you realize that, dear apprentice?"

"Stop…calling..me…that. I'm..not…your…apprentice.."

"And you're not a Titan either."

"Why..can't...you..let me…forget..?"

"Because, my dear, you did unforgivable things. To be more exact, you betrayed me. And betrayal, earns a definite spot in my book of retribution."

Upon hearing that, I knew I could last no more. And Slade knew it too. His eyes narrowed with malevolent intent as he tightened his grip on my life as well as my throat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Dara, I came to tell you something, dear."

Taken by surprise at the intrusion, Slade released his hand. He obviously didn't want to be caught in a murder scene and he knew as well as I that I would not squeal for it would relinquish my normal life. Jumping through the ceiling window, Slade managed to vanish silently but not before retelling his intentions.

"We'll meet again and soon, **Dara**."

"Come in" I choked. It felt that Slade had effortlessly drained the life out of me with his cruel and calculating hand. And the worst part, I couldn't even tell anything to my caretakers or they would expulse me from their home in fear that Slade would harm them for being in relations with me.

"Dara, dear, I think it's time for you to go." my caretaker said with downcast eyes. Behind her was the police with guns ready and aimed toward me.

"We know who you are. Hands up. We're taking you to jail." one of the armed policeman commanded.

"You don't understand!"

"You are Terra. End of discussion."

"No, I can explain! I'm Terra but not what I'm not who I used to be!"

"I'll give you a minute."

His hands were firm on the gun that pointed to my face.

"Please, I just want a normal life. I don't want to be a hero or a villain. I just want to go to school and have a home. I just want to live my life normally as possible. You can't do this!"

His finger tensed on the trigger of the gun.

"I can and I will. Time's up."

"No!"

"Hands up! You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer question. Do you understand?" another policeman commanded.

"Yes…." I knew where this was going and I could not do anything but accept. I would accept but not conciliate.

"Anything you do or say.."

But then, something surprised me.

"No, please, she's only a little girl. She hasn't caused any trouble yet. Please just let the girl go." my caretaker interrupted, "I have no quarry with her at all."

…

………

…….

I was thrown out into the pouring rain and landed face first in a pile of mud with only my luggage beside me. Where would I go from here? My school clothes were soaking in the curtain of rain. I realized this was it. My ideal outcome of a normal life had just been shattered. The pieces of my falsifications were eradicated and trashed. Though I tried to relive with a new slate, my old life had to revisit and haunt me.

I trudged on the muddy road for some time not caring about the wetness and frigid temperature of the rain nor the pain in my throat. Then, I stopped. I had to give up my normal life because I'll never have one no matter how much I try to forget nor how much I try to change.

Right then and there, I knew where I had and could only go. I continued onward by a muddy path, each step pacing backwards into my old life – the life that was filled with insecurities and improbabilities and no direction. It was also the muddy path to the Tower, to Beast Boy.


	3. Confrontation

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III : Confrontation**

**

* * *

**

Swift breezes blew upon me as I traipsed among the mud in certain direction. The cascades of rain kept falling without avail. Foreboding chills rushed down my spine conjuring images of Slade in hot pursuit.

I started sprinting towards the Tower similar to a child frightened of the dark would sprint into a lit area. Was it wrong to be paranoid of a man who so perfectly ruined my life?

I knew not how or why the Titans would accept me but I knew only that they must. Perhaps Beast Boy did not tell them about my lies and mendacities. I could only hope the Titans would mend my life. As for Beast Boy, I would need to explain the fiasco to him. He, of all people, would help me. I knew this.

I came upon the doorstep of the Tower. It had been a while since my last arrival here. Slowly, three knocks tapped the entrance.

_What if Beast Boy came to answer? How would I comply?_

No reply.

I knocked once more.

No answer.

Frustrated, I turned my back to the entrance. But just when I was about to leave,

"Terra?"

I spun around. I knew the voice all too well. The tone I heard was the single one of all Titans I dreaded – Raven. It took me by surprise as I never truly pondered a situation in my relationship with Raven since my revival.

"Then what Beast Boy said was true. You're…alive." Her voice, unexpectedly, was not of hate but simply a monotonous acknowledgement of my existence. Then, she simply stared at me neither in bitter hatred nor in joyous acceptance of me as if she, too, was contemplating further statements.

"L-Listen, I just need to know where Beast Boy. I need to talk to him."

"He's…out." she replied. It seemed that she was also picking her words carefully to neither strain superfluous facts nor state vague. Raven was skeptical of my intentions with due cause.

"Where?"

"Just out….looking for you."

My apprehension was realized. I had to locate him.

"Where's he heading?"

"Terra, don't try to chase after him. Just be sensible and come in. The rest of the team is upstairs if you need to talk to them."

"No, I just need to talk to Beast Boy. Please Raven, you have to tell me where he's heading. It's really important"

"Promise me you won't chase after him."

"I can't make promises I won't hold up. Raven, I need to know." I placed my hand on her shoulder as if I was familiar with the Titans or as if this was merely a casual conversation exchanged between two friends.

She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Terra, come in. It's pouring outside."

"Please, Raven."

I stuck persistently to the knowledge of the whereabouts of Beast Boy. And in kind, she gazed back at me and then on the hand upon my shoulder with a mix of sorrow and pity. Maybe, things had changed when I sacrificed myself for the city. Whatever that had happened, she certainly meant no harm to me.

Raven sighed in defeat.

"A foster home."

My eyes widened in astonishment. I hadn't suspected Beast Boy of going to such lengths in order find out my temporary shelter and attempt to locate me once more. My heart pounded. It was a sweet thing to do.

My heart pounded again. Not only did Beast Boy know where I was, but Slade did too. I couldn't help but let out a gasp of fear for Beast Boy. I turned and sprinted for the foster's home.

"Terra, no!" was all I heard from Raven before I breached the range of earshot.

My powers had been suppressed for about three years now. I no longer flew in the skies on rocks as I did three years before. With all the past dilemmas I caused, I grew hesitant about restoring my powers for normal use. That time, I had adjusted to a normal life and rationality dictated normality, but now, it seemed completely illogical. If I needed to defend myself, having inhuman geomancing powers would be of good use. As my feet worked in the direction of the foster's home, my mind concentrated on restoring my geomancing powers for use.

_Focus, Terra, you're not who you used to be. You're wiser than before. It's okay._

I struggled to lift a boulder from its resting place in order to ride on successfully.

I scoured in a panorama for Beast Boy.

Nowhere to be found. I proceeded to fly by, persistent as ever in finding him.

_Where could he be.._

Finally, as I flew by, my peripheral vision caught Beast Boy unharmed and unscathed. I glided back down to the earth behind Beast Boy's back. I anticipated a joyous cry of happiness from him but he maintained solemnity. I approached cautiously as if I was treading on thin ice. There was something improper. He continued facing forward, back to me. This was the last thing I expected, for Beast Boy to turn on me.

The midst in which he stood upon was a dying forest, about halfway to the foster home. The leaves were drying out around here and there was no wildlife among these parts of Jump City. The rocks here were jagged and crooked. The route to the foster home here seemed deserted and forlorn.

He continued to ignore me.

So this was it. This is what I deserve for tricking or deceiving a true friend. This is what I get for lying and so harshly shunning him from my life. This is what comes back to me when I broke his heart and for keeping my own hidden feelings dormant.

"B-Beast B-Boy, I'm sorry." I gasped out in a last ditch attempt to mend whatever troubled him. Perhaps he knew of my mendacities from the caretaker. Whatever the problem, he stood immobile, unwilling to accept my apologies.

"B-Beast Boy, listen to me, please. I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I wanted a normal life. You understand… don't you? Beast Boy, turn around. It's not what you think."

My eyes watered in angst. I knew all too well that I felt ulterior feelings for him and he for me but despite that, he stood stationary unscathed from my apologies.

I couldn't hide my watering eyes nor could I prevent a sudden weakness in my legs as I fell to the ground, knee first, facing the ground as I talked.

"Beast Boy, turn around…please. I'm done with a normal life. I want to go back to the Tower with you and be a Titan. Take me home, Beast Boy. I want things to be the same as they once were…just like you said…Beast Boy, can't you j-just listen to me.."

An eerie silence passed between us. I walked toward him and placed my hand upon his shoulder as I did with Raven but much more intimately. Intimate in the fact that we were indeed two friends and that we did know each other familiarly.

The tears streaked down my face when there was no reply.

Beast Boy fell to the ground, knee first as I did. Then, completely and unconsciously.

"I'm afraid that's impossible as the dead can't hear nor feel."

A man in a mask appeared from the shadows as quickly as my hope waned. He had caught to Beast Boy before I could. A sudden bitterness fell upon me as I stood before Slade.

"Dear child, see what you do. No matter where you go or how you try, you end up hurting the people you love most."

But why….why…Beast Boy? I wanted to rip Slade apart with my newly reinstated geomancing powers. But something, perhaps in fear or grief ceased any assault.

"Why did you do this? Beast Boy did nothing to you!"

"He liked you. You liked him. There's nothing more enjoyable than severing a bond between two people. But, you see, you can't run away. You will cause trouble and suffering every place you inhabit. It is a curse, Terra. You try to do good but you futilely fail. And worst, you betrayed me, Terra."

I backed up away from Slade. Did Raven know of this? Is this why she warned me?

"I cannot tell you how much trouble I went through to get to this moment. Making pact with demons, negotiating a cure, spying on you. All for this moment of vengeance. Vengeance for your betrayal."

"A cure.. for me? I thought the effect just wore off!"

"Dear child, you really believed that something as gruesome as petrifaction would simply wear off? No, I want you to suffer as I suffered. I want to arouse as much agony as possible that you will beg for Death to come when I'm through."

"You're mad, Slade. Get away from me."

I wanted to turn for the Tower, my only shelter now, but I lingered in conversation with Slade in hopes of escaping with Beast Boy. I had to know if he was truly dead. If he was, my life would be very well shattered.

Spontaneously, my hands glowed yellow and I levitated the earth on which Beast Boy lied upon. The rock flew towards me cautiously so that Beast Boy would not tumble off. Quickly mounting it, I made an attempt to flee.

I was only a few feet away from Slade when he landed on my rock before me, kicking me off. No longer having control of the rock, an unconscious Beast Boy glided and tumbled into mud. I knew I could not fare with Slade in my rusty condition.

I located Beast Boy's position and I made a sprint to him with Slade right behind me.

_So far away.._

Barriers of rock summoned upon my will in order to isolate myself from Slade. And just as easily, Slade cracked them. His footsteps echoed mine in pursuit.

_Getting closer.._

My arms prepared to make a grab for Beast Boy and escape. I couldn't last much longer in my run-away from Slade.

_So close.._

Beast Boy lied feets away from me as I ran toward him. This was it.

"Terra, your efforts are in vain. Like so many other things you attempt."

A smoke bomb was hurtled into Beast Boy's midst as Slade made a leap into the cloud that covered both Beast Boy and Slade inconspicuously.

"Terra, I will have my revenge. We will meet once more."

With that, the cloud dissipated and Slade and Beast Boy were gone.

…………

…………

…………

Slade's words reverberated inside my mind as I reflected upon my next course of action.

_Run, Terra, run. There's nothing more you can do for Beast Boy other than to harm him. You got him into this mess, just run._

"_Dear child, see what you do. No matter where you go or how you try, you end up hurting the people you love most."_

_I have to run.. get out of here before Robin or the others know what I caused. Have to run.. away.._

"_Terra, your efforts are in vain. Like so many other things you attempt."_

_There's nothing more I can do…_

"_He liked you. You liked him. There's nothing more enjoyable than severing a bond between two people. But, you see, you can't run away. You will cause trouble and suffering every place you inhabit. It is a curse, Terra. You try to do good but you futilely fail. And worst, you betrayed me, Terra."_

_I have to get away from here._

"Pzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttt….. Robin calling Beast Boy. Do you pzzzzztt.. read me. Over."

Beast Boy's communicator positioned itself firmly in the mud. Slade must have been reckless enough to forget to take it too. Then again, that seemed out of his character.

A lump in my throat formed.

"Robin, pzzzzzzzzzt… this is Terra. Beast Boy…was…taken…. By Slade. Over."

It expanded.

Another silence was produced as it seemed Robin didn't realize that I was revived from a statue either.

"Terra, listen to me. Pzzzzzzzt, come… back pzzzzzzt to the tower. Tell me all that happened with Slade. Pzzzzzzzztttt. We'll find him. Over."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reviewing the story :). If you have any ideas for the proceedings of this story, feel free to review and post your opinions. Thanks! 


	4. Midnight

Thanks for the six of you who reviewed. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter IV : Midnight**

**

* * *

**

As if in frozen time, we stared upon each other. All seemed quiet and we were by ourselves in the Titans Tower. There was a shuffle among our feet as the contretemps became awkward and uncomfortable. We focused our gazes upon the ground, deliberately avoiding each other's faces. Silence took over.

"Terra.." the green titan broke the silence with. My eyes repositioned as he whispered my name. Courageously, he moved forward to me tentatively. And as he did, our eyes met.

"Beast Boy.." I replied in kind. I, likewise, inched forward ever so slowly. Our eyes were glued upon each other and silence reigned. Time seemed to slow down specifically for us. I leaned in, only halfway, to see if our thoughts matched. They did.

Wrapping my arms around him, our lips delicately touched as I demonstrated the passionate feeling I had concealed from him. His fingers wove through my blonde hair as the kiss lingered on. Moments after, we pulled away. His eyes still stuck to mine as mine were to his. But as I leaned in for the second time, the lips I met were not of Beast Boy's. They were of a cold metal. I let out a gasp of fright but that proved short-lived as pain struck a blow across my face and sent me hurtling backwards.

It was Slade.

Anger distributed throughout my body at the sight of Slade's inimical mask.

"What did you do with Beast Boy?"

No reply.

Slade advanced in predation. Silence still reigned.

My hands glowed yellow in furious rage as a dozen of dagger-like rocks dismantled from the earth and targeted an unwary Slade. His skin was pierced brutally and his advancement ceased. Red blood spewed out as he clutched his newfound wounds. Except, it was not Slade who clutched his wounds but Beast Boy.

"Terra…why.." he questioned in a somber look full of hurt from the betrayal.

"Beast Boy..I didn't..Slade..he.." The impediment of stuttering from pure shock descended upon me. I couldn't comprehend what just took place. Instinctively, I ran over to assist Beast Boy and his wounds.

He thrust me backwards with his bloodstained gloves increasing the distance between us.

"Get away from me!"

"Beast Boy, it's not what you think!"

"_There's nothing more enjoyable than severing a bond between two people. But, you see, you can't run away. You will cause trouble and suffering every place you inhabit. It is a curse, Terra. You try to do good but you futilely fail." Slade's voice echoed._

"Don't come any closer, Terra!"

The green changeling attempted to keep distance apart from me as he crawled away. He was evidently too damaged to even consider moving. Yet he did.

Trails of blood contaminated and stained the floor of the Tower as he made his way slowly but surely towards the door. The stone daggers still protruded his skin opening gashes of blood.

"Beast Boy, let me help remove these rocks from you.." I motioned my hand over one of the daggers upon his back. It had to be removed delicately without much force as it positioned itself firmly inside. Any sudden action upon it would rip and tear the wound further.

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME. I can do it myself." He yanked the rock ignorantly and compellingly from his back only to wince in additional agony. Staggering backwards, he toppled over in a grimace from intense pain.

Stretched between the wishes of Beast Boy and the prospect of his death, I stood immobile in fear and suspense. I observed a dying friend crawl away from me until, finally, he ceased. I walked over to him fearing the worst. There was no pulse.

"_You try to do good but you futilely fail."_

I woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare – just a nightmare. Shutting my eyes, I attempted to sleep but to no avail. Preferring restlessness over nightmares, I proceeded to check the clock and found it was still 3 in the morning – still dark outside. The other four were still fast asleep. Not even in my unconscious state could I get rest. Opening the door of my room, I decided to take a brisk walk to renew reality where villains could not pop out from nowhere.

There had not been much dialogue between myself and the other Titans since last night. After my confrontation with Slade, my body, though undamaged physically, was too mentally strained.

Peering beyond the window of the Tower displayed a beautiful ocean with waves undeterred. They swept back and forth unheeding nothing. For minutes there, I sat and observed the tides sweeping in then out. They provided soothing emotions for the horribly realistic terror that had crept upon me in my sleep. Cold sweat from the nightmare still existed upon my forehead as I watched.

_How is Beast Boy faring with Slade?_

"Nightmare get you?" asked a boy wonder whose reflection I could see in the window. Softly, I gasped. A residue from my dream haunted me as I, for a mere second, thought Robin looked a lot similar to Slade.

"Robin, shouldn't …weren't…you asleep? Sorry, did I wake you?" His reflection upon the window seemed real enough. Simply paranoia.

"No, I'm just..a bit of an insomniac. I was up all night thinking about things."

I turned around. 'Things' proved much too general for the Robin I knew.

"About Slade?"

He tensed and his eyes narrowed. The waves crashed upon the shore.

"We'll find him… for sure. But I just can't help but wonder what he's up to."

I shrugged.

"He just wants to kill me and anything remotely related to me. That's all."

Robin remained silent. The waves receded back into the ocean.

"Robin… can I … ask you a question?" With this, I finally rotated and faced the leader of the Titans.

"What is it?"

"Did…Beast Boy..did..um.. did he ever… talk about me while.. I was gone?" The question seemed awkward but curiosity took the better of me.

Robin tensed again. It struck me the stupidity and irrelevant prospect of the matter that I shyly returned to viewing the waves.

"Terra, I'm positive that he talked about you. Heck, he even bailed on us to search for you before."

"But do…you, do you think Slade….would..kill him?"

Waves crashed once more upon the seashore as silence abounded. I shut my eyes in deep thought.

"That, Terra…………I don't know……… I'm sorry."

With my back to Robin, he slowly backed away allowing me my personal pondering. My eyelids still held shut. I heard the door to Robin's room close. Then, as I reopened my eyes, a slow hesitant tear embraced my eyebrows before dripping onto the floor.

* * *

(A/N): Well, that concludes Chapter 4 while Chapter 5 is on the way. Sorry, Chapter 4 and 5 will be a bit slow-paced. 

I would more than appreciate a review so to as know where the fic should be heading. Thanks.


	5. Reunion

Thank you for those who reviewed. Again.

* * *

ShadowHexx771 : Thanks. I'm just getting a bit of a writer's block. Also, there's still hope for a Season 6 despite the fact that The Batman has gotten exclusive rights to Robin and Smallville to Cyborg for a season. However, WB and CN both defended on the cancellation of the show on newsarama. And "Things Change" was so controversial, it just begged to be written into a fanfiction.

Moon Comix : Well, you have a 1/2 chance of being right for being dead/working with Slade. I'm going to try and implement a twist though.

ColdHeartedPhoenix : Thanks.

Johnny A. O : I've actually been to a private school before. I live here in sunny California. Almost all the teachers here are like that  albeit somewhat more uptight now.

Terra106 : Thanks. This is actually not my first fic. I've been submitting many on teen titans fan sites.

ikilledsuki : Well, here it is.

(A/N: After all the fast-paced threads of the plot, this chapter is going to take it a bit slow. Also, just to make sure, there is no definite shipping of BB/T or BB/Rae or whatever it may be yet. I think I may have contradicted that with the way Terra's been acting though. Ah,well… But if it's BB/Rae, it will sure as hell put a twist to the story.

And yes, I know the title is bipolar and contradictory. Actually, it makes sense. Something's going to occur within this chapter that's really familiar but it doesn't proceed in the same way previously.

(Also, just a warning, Terra might irritate you as she may have to me as I was writing this up. It doesn't really seem OOC to me just somebody utterly frustrated. Haven't you ever experienced the frustration at people for promising something and not completing the task? Obviously, one thing Terra hates is an unfulfilled promise. Well, this is entirely a shared experience for me.)

* * *

**Chapter V : Reunion**

**

* * *

**

The immaculate rays of the dawning sun cast down upon my weary eyes as I arose from my sleep. Yesterday's happenings flashed before me – the waves, the conversing, the kiss…- er, nightmare.

_No nightmares or haunts this time. At least that could be the highlight of the day. _

My arms flailed beside me in an effort to move as my head spun. I had just arose, and I already felt tired and inadequate. Glancing nearby at a clock, I found but not realized it was 11 a.m. My brain worked less than efficiently as it wasted time to absorb in the information.

_So I guess it wasn't really the dawning sun.._

Yawning, I held my head as it ached, groaning with each and every step around the living room of the Tower. Sleep deprivation could really take you down a notch or two. Making way to the couch, I slouched upon it without energy nor stimulation.

_I guess I'll never feel what it's like to have a normal life._

Something felt different since my last morning here..

_Wouldn't there be arguing and yelling about what type of food, soy or not soy, to eat for breakfast - …..oh_

As the revelation began to sink in, I also noticed that the Tower was vacated and uninhabited. The thought enthused me from my drunken-like sensation. Growing worried, I walked here and there in an effort to scavenge around for the other five Titans.

_Did they find a clue to Beast Boy's whereabouts? Were they out?_

Controlling the frustration of the prospect of being left behind unnotified, I sustained the pertinacious effort in locating the others.

_No note. No anything. Where the hell.._

"Terra, so you're awake!"

A calm Robin had just creeped out from the hallway to greet me. His mood sounded specifically perky as if an overdose of coffee had circulated throughout him.

_Well, good, if Robin's here, then they didn't go anywhere. But why didn't they go anywhere, they're supposed to be looking for Beast Boy! _ (A/N Yea, she's contradicting herself. As I said, she's going to be a bit more frustrated in this chapter.)

"Robin, hey. Where're the others?" I kept an amicable façade of happiness about my face when inside me, it burned in frustration concerning the Titans.

_Why can't you explain FASTER!_

"STARFIRE, STOP CRYING. TERRA'S NOT DEAD. COME LOOK FOR YOURSELF. Oh sorry, well, Raven's meditating in her room, Cyborg's fixing up the T-car and Beast Boy, you know.." He grimaced as he mentioned Beast Boy in an obvious attempt to spare feelings. His carefree tone simply fed fuel to the fire inside begging me to burst out and yell.

_He's talking about Beast Boy, but not trying to find him.._

Just as Robin finished explaining, Starfire surprised me from behind and acknowledged my awakening with a bone-shattering hug. Her vibrant attitude proved unchanged since my last acquaintance with her.

"Uh, Star, I think you should let go. You're hurting Terra," suggested Robin. It had been a few minutes already and he still didn't refer to anything of Beast Boy's predicament. Irritation aroused inside me more than before.

"SORRY, FRIEND, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" I endeavored to regain my stamina and posture from one of her "death-hugs."

"Star, would you stop shouting. It's disrupting my meditation." a blue-cloaked sorceress had just walked in. None other than Raven, she simply wore an uncaring visage not even a "told you so" look for running to find Beast Boy last night.

_But, surely, they must know about what happened to Beast Boy._

"Robin, you mind helping me with the – Terra, hey, you're finally awake – my little rock-n-roller." I recognized the voice – the voice of Cyborg's. He, too, remained unchanged and unmodified – just the way I knew and liked him. All the Titans were in the living room….How long had it been since..

_Well not all the Titans.. not Beast Boy._

I half-expected them to bring me news upon the whereabouts of Beast Boy. I glanced eagerly at each one of them waiting for a reply or an answer.

"Well, I'm back to my room. If anybody needs me…" Raven motioned for the path to her room.

"Yea, Robin and I have to fix up my baby." Cyborg glanced at Robin as they began to head out.

"Yes, and I must cook a delectable lunch for my friends. It will be glorious, the food of Glar-nuerk 7." Starfire hummed a merry tune and flew toward the kitchen.

_Wh-what. Did they forgot? Did Robin not tell them?I had to do something._

"Robin, aren't we going to do something, ab-about Beast Boy? You said we'd go search for him!"

Robin stopped in his tracks with Cyborg. Raven silently faced me upon this question. Starfire's humming slowed into silence. The four titans simply glanced my way as if a treason had just occurred.

Eventually, Robin came forth with disappointed eyes hiding the inevitable truth. Guilt panged his features as he talked.

"Terra, while you were sleeping, we-we searched everywhere. There was nothing to be found."

Subsequently, Cyborg voiced his opinion on the matter.

"We didn't want to wake you up cause Robin told us the hard time you had sleeping before. We agreed you needed rest after your confrontation with Slade."

Starfire, in this moment, uncomfortably dialogued also.

"Friend Terra, we do not know where Beast Boy is. The Slade is nowhere to be found. But we are bad friends. Very bad friends. Believe us, Terra, we have searched everywhere."

Finally, Raven took part in the matter, speaking dryly and without mistake.

"The truth is – we've never found Slade – ever. He's always shown his face to us first – always struck the beginning blow. When Robin was his apprentice, we could locate him only because Cyborg implanted a locating device on him in a fight. Beast Boy found you and Slade because he followed and tracked your scent. Slade showed his face to us when Trigon ruled the world. We've never really located Slade without clues or hints. Even then, most of them were traps."

Just as I began to comprehend the newfound revelations, the Titan's screen flickered alive with scenes of robberies occurring throughout the city at the hand of Dr. Light and a few other unknown villains.

Robin, narrowing his eyes, continued their explanation but with finality this time.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to stop crime."

"And, Slade isn't crime? Robin, Slade has one of your teammates, shouldn't you be doing more to find him than looking and giving up?"

Offended, Robin stepped closer. His masked eyes grew narrower with a seemingly equal magnitude of frustration at the subject.

"Terra, stop, we feel bad enough already and it wasn't something we wanted to happen. Face it, we can't find Slade and you're not capable of doing any better. If we knew where he is, then we'd save Beast Boy in an instant. But we don't know where he is, so all we can do is wait. Slade's always been the one to show up and we've always been the one to stop him."

"You guys may not care about Beast Boy, but I do. I'm going to find him."

My head simmered in total aggravation with the other Titans. Undeterred by their elucidations, I made my step toward the exit of the Tower when a hand placed itself upon my shoulder.

"Terra, don't go through with this. This is entirely what Slade wants you to do. He's waiting for you to be lured into his trap. Don't forget that he kidnapped Beast Boy for a reason – a bait. Slade comprehends that your lo- err connection with him will take you beyond logic and blindly attempt to save him. And if he gets you, do you really think he'll just release Beast Boy. No, Terra, if you truly care for Beast Boy, you'll have to leave him alone… for now.

The words sunk in. They conceived an array of logic which could not be dismissed. Tears enveloped my eyebrows again. A lump formed within my throat as I felt my voice sap into quick spans of sniffles.

"Terra, our only option is to wait. We can't risk losing you along with Beast Boy. Just stay in the Tower. Slade will have to show himself sooner or later."

"I…hope…so.."

"Yea, Beast Boy's a Titan as are all of us, including you Terra. If you mess with one of the Titans, you mess with all of them." the machine man emphasized his point with a smile. He just stated the first positive statement so far into the day. Succumbing to the rational justification on the matter, I complied with silence.

Flashing red, the Titans' computer flashed increasingly urgently and direly as screams and cries of citizens echoed into the living room. However, the team stood still.

"Oh, and Terra, we haven't said this but welcome back. Titans, go!"

* * *

(A/N : Well, that's Chapter 5. Not much content, but it lightly provides insight upon the situation in "Confrontation" when Slade didn't eradicate Terra outright.

As I was writing out the chapter, I got the impression that it seemed mediocre of sorts – too bad I'm just not good at writing 'build up' chapters. I promise the next chapter will be better!)


	6. Perfidy

Sorry for the delay, all. I've been talking to people about it on AIM (my screen name is mdn), and I've assembled a plot best together as I can. Feel free to contact me anytime.

Again, reviewing and constructive criticism will be appreciated and welcomed in open arms. I like to know what my readers think.

* * *

**Chapter VI : Perfidy**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy's POV (Point of View)

_Thump Thump Thump._

These were from the awakening sounds from metal boots impacting upon the stone tile floor.

_Thump Thump Thump._

The reverberations continued as I lay half-conscious on the floor. Instinctively, I raised my arms for defense but they held together by a thick knot of steel bound around my wrists. Bounded vulnerably, I awaited only for the man in the metal boots.

_Thump Thump Thump._

Beads of sweat formed upon my forehead. Head throbbing, I tensed in an effort to peer into the dark where the sounds emanated from. Though I could only recall being ambushed with a sharp pain on my back, I knew where I was – the lair of Slade.

_Thump Thump._

I could only wait in baited breath as to hear the verdict of my fate from a sadistic megalomaniac. If this was truly the end, then let the end be swift and quick.

And as I thought what perhaps could be my very last thought, Slade emerged from the dark. I could not see, but I knew that behind that masked exterior was a crafty smile because he controlled me to an extent.

Finally, he spoke, with an accumulation of sinister quality.

"So…Beast Boy, tell me..

His hands were placed behind his back ever so nonchalantly, an awkward position for an inevitable execution.

..what's worse.. losing somebody you love or knowing that they forgot you ever existed.."

My body tensed in surprise of the rhetorical question. Nevertheless, it seemed like some kind of psychological torture to implement upon me before a prolonged death.

"_Knowing_.. that the one you love, the one you hold most dearly to your heart views you only as merely a trifle, a figment of the past or an unidentifiable entity."

Striking a vein with that remark, I pulled on the chains successfully rupturing them in surprised ease as if the chains were placed fragilely deliberately. Whatever the reason, I lunged at Slade for round two. As I morphed into a huge grizzly bear with unforgiving claws aimed at Slade's chest, he swiftly reached from my wrists crushing me with brute force. Not only that but he continued his mental assault.

"Knowing.. that she's still out there but unattainable, unable to be induced or persuaded to come home."

Grunting half from the pain and the other from anger, I head-butted him repelling him feet away from me. Having the upper hand, I morphed into a gorilla lifting my fists overhead preparing for an impacting smash on Slade's chest. And yet, never was I fast enough for Slade flipped backwards away from a sickening crash. Continuing undeterred, Slade leaped over me thrusting his leg downwards impacting me on the shoulder. Clutching a damaged shoulder, I fell down to my knees before him staring in unmistakable hatred.

"Knowing.. that the enjoyable times that was shared counted as nothing.."

_Why, why the hell did he have to continue speaking about Terra. Why…?_

I felt my eyebrows curve as the rest of my features projected abhorrence.

"SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING."

I remorphed into a T-Rex thrusting my tail onto his chest hurtling him past the balcony and below. The impact left him upon a steel floor where the stairways should have took him. I walked over to the balcony peering below.

_Was this the end of him?_

And for a few seconds, I panted rapidly. But I knew Slade could never be defeated so easily. Even then, he would be a Slade bot. However, his voice echoed beyond the darkness he fell into.

"Knowing.. that a priceless bond was razed into the depths of calamity all too quickly in a fragile line between consciousness and memory"

Anger burned within me as it never had. It surpassed all hatred felt in the House of Mirrors with Terra the first time, and with Slade the second time. For in that moment, there was no code of heroes for me. There was nothing to stop me from ripping Slade's flesh apart and deliver the punishment he so deserved.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!"

No answer.

Frustrated, I morphed yet again into a pterodactyl flying overhead above Slade then remorphing into a gorilla attempting to land upon him. Quickly moving aside, Slade then delivered an uppercut followed by a swift kick across the face slamming me into the railings of the stairs. Charging at me, he threw me by the neck onto the steps of the stairs halfway to the balcony.

"but worse.. knowing that all of this..was unintentional and that she was unaware of the heartbreak that emanated.."

Following suit, Slade crushed my head into the steel step of the stairways with his metal boot.

"Why am I telling you this? Because, dear child, there is a way."

My head jammed relentlessly into the floor forced me no choice but to listen to Slade.

"Your friend, Terra, is not really the amnesiac you make her out to be. She is not really the innocent school girl that you so hurried that night to talk to. She has deceived you, Beast Boy."

At that moment, things snapped together – things such as – Terra's consecutive sad looks every time I approached her that day or the fact that an amnesiac's preferences does not alter.

"The girl you once knew.. she's only a memory..."

_Of course…_

"What do you want from me?" She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_Terra, why._

"You go. You're the superhero. That's not me…"

_There was no doubt that Slade was telling the truth._

"I don't need it…"

_Terra, what do you want. Whatever it is, I'll give it to you. Why are you always.. running away. I would have understood; I would have accepted you._

At this revelation, I worried not about the sadistic man with his boot upon me but

_Why…_

As if comprehending my exact thoughts, Slade pulled out a Titans Communicator, clicked a button, and threw it down beside me.

"Your communicator….this is merely a duplicate that I've tapped into your original communicator. It saves and replays all messages relayed. Sure, it causes quite a bit of static between the communicating signals but it is still efficient as ever."

The communicator whirred in operation.

"Robin calling Beast Boy. Do you read me. Over."

"Robin, pzzzzzzzzzt… this is Terra. Beast Boy…was…taken…. By Slade. Over."

_And… it was the voice of … Terra's.._

"Terra, listen to me. Come back to the Tower. Tell me all that happened with Slade. We'll find him. Over."

Slade lightened the pressure upon my head and I could feel myself thinking more clearly as I gave up the futile attempt to struggle against him.

"You see, Beast Boy, she's with the Titans now. She is safe…for now…"

Raising his right arm, a mechanical switch was held up and as he flipped it on, an outline of Terra's figure appeared on a TV nearby displaying a mix of colors. I realized what it was.

"This isn't.. what you did to…Robin"

"It isn't, dear child, but it is much worse. You see, the green colors are symbolisms of all the cells within her. So naturally, her whole color scheme is green. However, the red specks throughout the green colors are nanoscopic machines attached to each cell and they are spreading and multiplying each second we speak. When activated, they will tear the cells within her apart causing an unexplainable agony and torture that will not lead to death but to a state of insanity. You see, Beast Boy, the cells multiply too quickly to be completely tore apart, but it still causes tremendous amount of pain."

"Why are you telling me this! Why don't you just kill me?"

"I'd just thought I'd be notifying you of what's going on inside your body at this very moment. Plus, then I wouldn't have you to do work for me."

"What do you mean?"

Slade pushed another button on his controller and my outline appeared on the screen taunting me with a horrible fate.

"Isn't that nice? You and Terra both together – and both die at the same time. That is, if you refuse."

"Refuse? WHAT DO YOU WANT. JUST TELL ME."

In my sudden explosion of fury for my "infection", I gripped Slade's boot and pulled it so that he would fall. As his head crashed upon a step of the stairs, I threw my gorilla-transformed first across his face. Subsequently, I morphed into a ram and collided with him as he recovered himself. Spinning violently as he crashed into the floor, Slade persisted and grabbed my horns as I charged again.

He lowered his head into my ears.

"Beast Boy, fight for me."

As he said that, he kneed me in the stomach producing agony as I fell again vulnerably onto the floor.

"I want to.. enjoy the reaction from your perfidy. And if you grant me my request.. I will let you two…live."

Grunting, I tried to muster strength to stand up. I was still injured from my first fight with Slade and struggling further would not help either. I knew I had lost.

"Why should I trust you.."

"Because, dear child, it is your only hope for survival, your only hope to live. Have I ever lied to you? Think about it. I've always kept my end of the bargain. I gave Terra control – she fought for me. I promised Trigon I would be his servant in exchange for life, and I upheld that part. I am a man of my word, Beast Boy. Truthfully, you no longer have the choice in the matter. Die or work for me – that is your decision."

He held the controller in front of my face taunting me with the prospect of dementia. There had to be a way to escape it; a way to bypass Slade's plan. But it all seemed so tightly shut. If I refused, Terra and I would both die which would serve no purpose. If I agreed, I would be hurting Terra and myself again.

"Beast Boy, if you even think of doing a betrayal upon me, just know, the outcome for you will not be prosperous."

"Slade, you really think after our "deal" is finished, that I can return to a normal life? I'd be an outcast, a criminal. I'd never see Terra again."

Slade chuckled with a sinister mirth that shivered down my spine. Anger swelled upon me but was compressed by my damaged stomach.

"That, dear child, is the lesser of two evils. Which is worse? Knowing that she is unattainable or knowing that she exists no longer. Dear child, it is clear to me now that if you truly wish for her best, you will pick the former."

"This is hypocritical coming from a sadist who told me to leave Terra alone."

He narrowed his eyes hovering his thumb eagerly above a red button on his belt.

"Child, it is your time to decide."

Despite my injuries, I grinded my teeth together preparing for a final effort to attack. Anger surmounted rapidly as I contemplated on the multiple ways to rip his flesh from his body. But as quickly as my anger swelled, it died into fear from his blackmail. Whatever anger I felt was reduced to a pile of nothing more than cowardice. My head lowered into a shame position.

"I'll-I'll do it."

Realizing his triumph, Slade relaxed his thumb from its tensed position and returned it by his side.

"Think of it…as a favor to Terra. And if questioned of affiliation with me, regard yourself as my Third Apprentice."

* * *

Well, that's it. Reviews/Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I look forward to your comments and I'll try to respond best I can. 


	7. Completed Reunion Pt 1

Thanks for reviewing, guys. Again, please go the extra mile and submit a review from the bottom left. Thanks . Haha, and first chapter with two words in the title which is two-parter. This one will end in a cliffhanger.

* * *

**Chapter VII : Completed Reunion Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Just as I began to comprehend the newfound revelations, the Titan's screen flickered alive with scenes of robberies occurring throughout the city at the hand of Dr. Light and a few other unknown villains.

Robin, narrowing his eyes, continued their explanation but with finality this time.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to stop crime."

Flashing red, the Titans' computer flashed increasingly urgently and direly as screams and cries of citizens echoed into the living room. However, the team stood still.

"Oh, and Terra, we haven't said this but welcome back. Titans, go!"

All of the Titans hurried through the door except Robin who stayed facing me.

"You coming?"

"Should I be?"

"We understand if you don't want to be a Titan again."

"There's not much of a choice is there with the predicament of Beast Boy's."

"It's not your fault what happened with Beast Boy."

"What if…he's dead?"

"Terra, we were both apprentices to Slade so we know him better than anybody else. And something in me tells me Beast Boy is far from dead. But that's just me. What do you feel?"

"I feel.. that Beast Boy wouldn't be dead in the hands in the Slade. But why-why do you think that?"

_You obviously have a different perspective of Slade than I do then._

"If Slade wants Beast Boy as leverage against you, then he obviously wouldn't kill him. Worst case scenario – he kills him in front of you."

_Leverage?_

"So, then it is my fault, isn't it, Robin."

Robin realized my twist of his words. Pausing, he attempted to change the subject.

"What's done is done. But listen, we're late. Let's go. The others are waiting."

Nodding to his proposition, I followed Robin through the door where I ultimately caught up with him.

"Robin, you still have my uniform? I mean, it's okay if you didn't keep it. Beast Boy showed me my room last time."

"Of course. You're also the Titan here."

We arrived at the local bank where Dr. Light was supposed to be robbing with a few other villains. However, that was not the case. The bank seemed perfectly normal and unharmed. Befuddled, we stood there at the prospect of a false alarm. Had the local forces already finished Dr. Light?

As we simply stood there in confusion, Robin approached a nearby officer.

"Did anything happen here?"

"You mean, criminally?"

"Yea, we're the Teen Titans and we got an alarm back at the Tower which was sent from this exact location."

"No, sir. Nothing strange has occurred here. False alarm?"

"Probably."

Walking back toward us, Robin added to the confusion. Although the setting seemed perfectly normal, we all knew and felt something quite abnormal around. We knew not what it was, but a sixth sense lingered about. Everything seemed so likely yet so far-fetched – a false alarm; a patrolling officer on duty. Hearing a stomach growling from Cyborg, we finally dismissed the feeling. At his own stomach, Cyborg smiled.

"So…perhaps we should go get some pizza…," proposed Cyborg who had his hand patting his stomach as if calming it down.

"True, we did have a light breakfast. But maybe we should pay more attention to the "bank robbery". I don't think it's just a coincidence," replied an equally hungry Robin who refused to forget all about the bank coincidence.

"Yes, we shall indulge ourselves with the cheesiness from the pizza. I shall fetch the mustard." Starfire, who had contributed to the conversing flew past Robin searching for a pizza store.

Raven, looking indifferent, mumbled a few words incoherently.

_The local pizza store. That was the place Beast Boy took me, wasn't it? That fateful day seemed all too cloudy to recall. _

"So, what pizza do you like Terra?" Cyborg and I had little conversation every since I arrived at the Tower with troublesome news. Starfire was the upbeat and hospitable one who paid attention to my every need and Robin, well, he was the one I confided in. Finally, Raven could have cared less about my resurrection.

"_Why would you want to be friends with someone who's so much trouble?"_

"_Cause I know who she really is"_

"_Supreme pizza with extra anchovies, hold the mushrooms – just the way you like it"_

"_I don't like anchovies – I'm allergic to them….."_

"Um, I'm not really sure anymore.."

"Aw, well, it's fine, shall we get going?" Cyborg looked all too intent on getting food inside him.

"Yes, let us get the going." Starfire flew into Robin's face with pleading eyes.

The group started walking into motion toward the pizza store but Robin and Raven lingered behind in deep thought about the situation at the bank. I heard their conversation that was within earshot.

"Everything all right?" suggested Raven in her normal monotone voice. Neither alarmed or bored, she stayed by Robin's side equally examining the quandary.

"Not sure…." Was all I heard before their voices faded away.

Moments later, the two caught up with us. Robin, uptight as ever, narrowed his eyes as if searching for a lead to the problem.

"Well, at least, through everything that changed, the pizza store is still existent," stated Cyborg who glanced around at the newfound structures built in the city.

Perplexed at his statement, my eyes wandered around the city realizing that Cyborg was correct. The city did seem a lot more different now that I wasn't so obsessed with keeping my identity secret in the private school. And this happened all in, what, two days?

And where was Slade? What possibly could he be plotting?

We arrived at the footstep of the pizza store but found something we truly did not comprehend. Gasping simultaneously, for another moment, we just stood in awe.

"The building… it's been.. demolished." Cyborg stated the obvious as if the store would magically reappear when he said that.

All that was left aside from the rubble was a lone lamppost in flickering light. By now, the skies were getting darker and dimmer. The sun headed downwards.

"Well, I guess that's it.. we should head home." Robin suggested the logical thing to do but the team didn't move excluding Raven who simply picked up a book and read.

As I took in the situation of the demolished pizza store, I realized it was the last place I had ever gone with Beast Boy to eat. Taking a step backwards, I inhaled the air deeply looking up into the sky.

But as the lamp flickered in light, in my peripheral vision, I caught sight of a silhouette of a person perched upon a lamppost. Whoever it was, his legs were completely balanced upon the top of the lamppost while his hands supported him on the side. Then, the lamp's light flickered off again, and my vision was gone. Gasping, I comprehended the prospect of Slade's return. But no, the silhouette seemed too much like a young teen than a man. Flickering once more, the silhouette reappeared within my complete sight. Distracted for a moment, I summoned a rock to ride upon and flew to the same level of the lamppost. But when I reached the same height, the lamp flickered off and whoever was perched there had long since left.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Robin pounced on the prospect of a lead.

"Nothing, I thought I saw…" That was all I could say before I heard light footsteps pattering upon the concrete fading away.

"What'd you see?" Raven, who had looked up from her book, seemed also curious but I had left leaving a hole in the ground where a boulder should have been lodged. Bored at my leave, she picked up her book and once again started reading.

"Terra?" Cyborg had flipped on his flashlight and started pointing it at random places in hopes of finding me.

"She..just…left…" concluded Robin.

"But…why?" Starfire picked up the multiple questions.

"Did she run away again." Robin, who had the final word, sprinted off to find me.

By then, I had flown upon my rock in the direction of the silhouette. Were my eyes deceiving me or did I really see an outlining of Beast Boy upon that lamppost.

Using my ears to follow the pitter-patter on the paths the silhouette took. Just then, rain started pouring down upon me soaking me in its cascade. No longer caring for my soaked uniform, I proceeded to follow the shadow. The sound of impacting rain diluted the pitter-patter of foot hitting concrete but I could hear the echoes of it. I turned into an alley quite sure that it was the correct direction to go. And right before a turn, I knew I saw the green hair of Beast Boy's.

"Beast Boy, stop. It's me, Terra!"

The sounds of his running feet continued.

"Beast Boy, come back!"

The curtain of rain fell only harder upon me. I could no longer hear the patterns of sounds. I took turns here and there hoping to catch up to him. Thunder bellowed just as randomly.

"She ran this way." Robin had devoted to tracking me down despite the thunderstorm.

"Why would Terra run from her friends?" Starfire's hair soaked in the falling rain.

"She must have seen somebody and either ran to them or from them." Cyborg's face seemed completely serious from his normal mediocre smile he painted upon himself.

"In this thick of a storm, we can't follow her anymore. There's no way. Cyborg. can you track her down?" Raven had retreated her book into her cloak to avoid soaking of the pages.

"No can do. The heavy rain's just disrupting any signal of her. The thunder doesn't help either." With a defeated look, Cyborg quit pressing buttons on his mechanical arm and looked toward his companions.

"Terra, can you hear me? Terra, respond. Where are you?" Robin's final effort proved to no avail either as he continued to scream into his communicator. His effort deemed just as unresponsive.

"If it was Slade, she only fell into another trap," suggested Raven responding to Robin.

"We can only hope now." Robin's hair was soaked with the pouring rain which had ruined his gel. He may have had just lost a Teen Titan.

"Beast Boy, it's Terra. Where are you?"

I was sure he heard my yells as he wasn't too far away. Although I could not find him within the maze of the alleyways, I knew I was close to him. Finally, I took the rock supporting me in midair higher. At a high elevation, I tried to locate Beast Boy but the rain only fell harder and harder blurring away my vision. If it wasn't for the rain…I would have located him already….

Panting hard, I had finally given up due to the rain. Tears streamed down my face at the hopelessness of the cause. If there was no rain, my face would have been flooded with tears.

"BEAST BOY, please talk to me…." My voice, from a scream, descended into a tiny sob.

Putting my hands to my face to wipe my tears, I attempted to continue the search.

There was no response or reply that I could hear. Running only faster in random directions, I quickly got lost in the downpour. Panting for breath, I knew I had lost him already – and for the fourth time. The first – where he learned of my betrayal. The second – my sacrifice. The third – my confrontation with Slade. And now, here was the fourth.

I tripped over a large piece of rock that I had overlooked in all my hopelessness. No longer having any stamina or mentality to continue, I cried with my face in the dirt and my hands in the soil. Why did he run from me? What did I do? I didn't even get to say…goodbye….

_Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss._

_Terra, you can't_

_Watch me._

And though I gave up, the storm did not. It poured ever so violently. Kneeling powerlessly in the mud, I quietly sobbed now.

And then, as I gasped for air, I breathed in excitement and thrill. Before me, Beast Boy came out from the shadows. He stood there with a solemn look neither lending me a hand nor a caring look. His tooth stuck out of his mouth as normal but everything else seemed different. His face shared a controversial look one in sympathy – the other in hate. Simply standing before me in the rain, he was no longer the Beast Boy I knew. He didn't even whisper my name like you normally would have.

"Beast Boy…you came back."

No reply.

"How'd you…get .."

No reply.

Sniffling, I bowed my head in his cold stare.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. For-for lying to you.. and…g-giving you trouble. But n-now everything's n-normal. We-we can forget about it, can't we? I can be with you again. We can be Teen Titans again, partners in fighting crime."

His cold stare did not shift or change. Finally he responded.

"I have a partner already – and its not you."

Confused, I stayed in my kneeling position in the mud – hands to my sides – knees in the mud and a bowed head. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Beast Boy, what're you talking about…"

"Shut up. I'm not a Titan anymore."

"Beast Boy, what are you saying? I'm sorry for everything. Can't things be like they once was? You don't have to be a Titan, Beast Boy. I'll go anywhere with you. I'll be anything you want. I'm sorry."

He shook his head in disapproval.

"You just don't understand, do you."

This time, I looked him in the eye. They showed no redemption and now, no sympathy only a hard and cold stare.

For a moment there, silence emerged between us. The sounds of the rain continued even more violently. Unable to comprehend his meaning, I responded by looking him in the eye. And then, he replied with actions. And actions speak louder than words, don't they?

He reached in his pocket and retrieved a badge with an emblazoned 'S' upon it. Slowly, he perched it upon his Titans' uniform. It fixed quite easily on his leotard and as he did this, his eyes never left mine – he never shifted his gaze in insecurity.

But in that instant, I knew what he meant.

"Why, Beast Boy…"

"Why? Because, Terra, things change."

By finally using my name in the conversing, he signaled that the discussion had ended. He took steps back into the darkness and disappeared in the cascades of rain. The mud splattered about.

And somewhere out there, I knew – I just knew – Slade smiled in complete glee over his triumph – his triumph of obtaining a 3rd apprentice.

* * *

Thanks for reading again and support. This and Chap 8 was actually one chapter but I decided it would be too long so I divided it and added a slight cliffhanger. I just want to see the response upon it before I post up the next chapter :) 


	8. Completed Reunion Pt 2

And here it is – the 2nd part of the the two-parter Completed Reunion.

Oh, and is it just me or is each chapter gaining in length?

**Terra106 : Thanks. Yes, I don't like that either but, granted, it is a plot device. Rest assured, all is not as it seems.**

**ColdHeartedPhoenix : Thanks. Here you go.**

**Rigmus : Yes, I suppose it will be a happy ending. But the story leading up to it will probably not as you would expect.**

**ShadowHexx771 : Thanks. Slade will get more sadistic as we go along as you shall see in this chapter.**

**rock n elemental : Thanks. **

Please RR. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter VIII : Completed Reunion Part 2**

**

* * *

**

But in that instant, I knew what he meant.

"Why, Beast Boy…"

"Why? Because, Terra, things change."

By finally using my name in the conversing, he signaled that the discussion had ended. He took steps back into the darkness and disappeared in the cascades of rain. The mud splattered about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She ran this way." Robin had devoted to tracking me down despite the thunderstorm.

"Why would Terra run from her friends?" Starfire's hair soaked in the falling rain.

"She must have seen somebody and either ran to them or from them." Cyborg's face seemed completely serious from his normal mediocre smile he painted upon himself.

"In this thick of a storm, we can't follow her anymore. There's no way. Cyborg. can you track her down?" Raven had retreated her book into her cloak to avoid soaking of the pages.

"No can do. The heavy rain's just disrupting any signal of her. The thunder doesn't help either." With a defeated look, Cyborg quit pressing buttons on his mechanical arm and looked toward his companions.

"Terra, can you hear me? Terra, respond. Where are you?" Robin's final effort proved to no avail either as he continued to scream into his communicator. His effort deemed just as unresponsive.

"If it was Slade, she only fell into another trap," suggested Raven responding to Robin.

"We can only hope now." Robin's hair was soaked with the pouring rain which had ruined his gel. He may have had just lost a Teen Titan.

"No, dear titans, it would seem that _you _have fallen into the trap." An all too familiar voice whispered the taunt among the four titans as if answering their previous comment.

"Slade…" Robin had recognized his voice and narrowed his eyes intent on locating him.

"Good, you remember me. How long has it been? A year already? I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Show yourself!" Starfire had already charged a starbolt in her hands preparing for an inevitable battle. Although she lighted up the proximity, Slade himself was nowhere to be found.

"They say… the best attack is when your opponent does not expect it…"

"Cyborg, use your eye to examine the surroundings"

In response, Cyborg's mechanical eye scanned the surroundings attempting to locate their enemy. Subsequently, he switched his normal mechanical arm into a sonic cannon for an offensive weapon.

"He's nowhere to be found..at least I can't even locate him with my mechanical eye…..ah"

And, coincidentally, Slade emerged from his hiding place and threw his fist directly into his mechanical eye, whilst grunting in the process. Surprised by the sneak attack, Cyborg was knocked backwards by the assault.

"Titans, go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain still muffled any sound I could comprehend from Beast Boy. Quickly thinking, I knew that a chance to persuade Beast Boy could not be dismissed. Mounting upon a rock, I scoured the proximity where Beast Boy had disappeared.

"Beast Boy. Come back."

I knew there would be no reply but I shouted it out anyways. What could Slade have done for Beast Boy to turn his back to me?

Turning a corner at an alleyway, I was once again found myself on the street. Cocking my head, I searched for any signs of Beast Boy. I couldn't let him return to Slade again. I just couldn't.

My heart skipped a beat when I caught a glimpse of his shadow that revealed itself in the lamp post's light. Shaped as a cheetah, the echoes of his footsteps faded in the distance. But I tried to catch up, nonetheless. Perhaps it was a futile attempt, but something in me kept me chasing after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin's volleys of kicks and punches were blocked quickly and easily. No matter how furious his efforts were, there was nothing he could do to lay even a finger upon Slade. Backflipping over Robin, Slade wrenched him in an armbar, then throwing him into Cyborg who had readied a sonic cannon.

"Azarath Mentrion Zynthos" a lamp post was uprooted from its resting place and served as a bat against Slade. Easily leaping over it, Slade threw an uppercut knocking back Raven feet away.

"Too easy."

Attempting to catch Slade off guard, Starfire flew high overhead shooting starbolts in an effort to stop Slade's advance.

"Friends! Are you alright?" Starfire leapt downwards to examine Robin's wounds when from the emerging smoke, Slade sprinted out and delivered a blow.

The four Titans began to collect themselves in the skirmish as Slade stood unharmed in the middle.

"Robin, I'm disappointed. Have you let your team soften this entire year? No training at all? Has the Brotherhood of Evil really spoiled you so much?"

Grunting from his multiple bruises, Robin gathered his energy and threw a kick. Catching his leg, Slade swung him to the side.

"Like I said, Robin…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Beast Boy. Where are you?"

The echoing footsteps continued signaling his pacing movement. I rode overhead with a rock scouring for him. Though at that elevation, the rain blurred my sight, I could make out an outline of a running cheetah. Following the moving shadow, I let out a short gasp when I realized where he was heading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A low foot sweep caught an attacking Cyborg off guard followed by a kick in the chest propelling him away.

"What do you want." By this time, Robin's bruises expanded and multiple cuts were evident among him.

"Robin, do you expect me to really tell you my plan? Seriously, I thought you would be smarter than that." Slade's taunt angered Robin into throwing a flurry of fists yet to no effect. Slade caught his fist and pulled him in kneeing him in the stomach then throwing him aside.

Subsequently, Slade took off in a sprint knowing the other titans were too weak to chase after him.

"Titans, go! We have to follow him." Now bleeding from his forehead, Robin seemed more beaten than ever.

"Robin, I'm afraid to say this, but we can't catch him this time. We're too badly beaten. Even then, what would we do if we did catch up to him." Raven suggested with a logical reasoning yet she knew when it came to Slade, Robin wasn't the most rational one.

"Raven's right. We still have to find Terra too. We can't just leave her out there." Cyborg had renewed everybody's memory about Terra and how she had yet to be found.

"Terra will have to wait. Did you forget Slade has Beast Boy. This is the opportunity we were waiting for ever since his kidnap. We can't let it slip!"

"Friend Robin, it is you who will have to wait. Your wounds are most gruesome and need to be attended to."

"If you guys aren't going to help me. That's fine. I'll go myself." With that, Robin pursued after Slade before anybody could protest.

"This can't be good. We don't know where Terra is, and Beast Boy's in Slade's hands. And Robin just ran off to who knows where. We can't even track any of them because of the storm." Cyborg's usually upbeat face reversed to a solemn and worried one.

"We are in the trouble, yes?"

"Yea…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The scenery of the destroyed carnival was less than stellar. Nonetheless, I followed him through the carnival. I saw many things – I saw the collapsed coaster. I viewed the rubble of the House of Mirrors and the various decayed rides that I had once enjoyed. Was it a coincidence Beast Boy lead me here?

Finally, halting to a stop and morphing back to a human form, he lay crouched there with his cold eyes. Emotionless, he stood before me – uncaring and impassive. A gust of wind blew between us. Time ticked slower than usual and a silence passed by as we transmitted an unspoken conversation. I felt lost in his emerald eyes of whose was once my friend – my ally. Those eyes had displayed so much emotion before – before I broke them. Three years ago, they contained a passionate love for me. But now, they shone something of indifference. Once, they had confessed a love for me and now, I just didn't know. Deep in those eyes of double meanings, I knew, I wished, he still did. But I wished of many things…

"Terra, why do you still follow me?" A tear in Beast Boy's eyes had formed. Had I just cracked the surface? Could it really be him in there and not the detached apprentice I previously spoke to?

"I want, I want to know, why you're doing this. Why are you joining Slade? Why do you have to hurt me so much?"

In addition to the downpour, the wind howled between us causing me to shiver. And in the background, the rundown carnival rides tweaked restlessly as we stood in front of the House of Mirror rubble. But I didn't care, I waited for the response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin felt the howling winds chill him as he ran toward Slade into a deserted household.

"Dear child, if you can't defeat me as four, how can you defeat me as one?" Once again, Slade remained hidden behind machinery and gears simply taunting at Robin behind safeguards.

"I'll find a way…" Robin scouted around for Slade and at the same time preparing for any surprise attacks.

"Funny. That is what your friend Beast Boy said. Right before, he was knocked out…"

Robin turned swiftly around and threw a freeze disk in the direction where the echo came from but there was no Slade.

"Where is he! Where is Beast Boy?"

"Dear child, let's just say he's with me now. Even then, how do you expect to save him if you cannot save yourself. You cannot defend yourself, Robin. Not from me."

Halfway through Slade's sentence, Robin threw a freeze disk at the direction of the voice yet Slade continued to speak.

"If that is how you try to defeat me, you are sadly mistaken, Robin."

Frustrated, Robin threw three freeze disks in close proximity at close range again.

"Robin, you are freezing machinery. There is no hope for you, is there?"

"SLADE, SHOW YOURSELF." Robin's face was completely creased in anger and fists clenched. But he could not speak anymore after that. Caught in a headlock by Slade, Robin struggled hopelessly against his arm.

"You insisted…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raven, you said you sensed he went this way, right?" Cyborg's voice was hoarse from all the yelling through the communicator due to the weather. They had split up in an attempt to locate Robin.

"Starfire to Raven, he is nowhere to be located over here. Oh, we should not have left him run off on his own. I fear he is in danger."

"He's not here either." Angry, Cyborg punched a hole into the building he was in causing a massive hole in the wall.

"Maybe, we should head back…" Raven had long given up on their futile attempt.

"No, we will find him because our friend, Robin, is in danger. I will search elsewhere." Starfire's order made Raven submit and they continued to scour.

"But, will we be too late…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Beast Boy, why are you doing this…" I repeated my question once more patiently waiting for an answer.

Another breeze passed us chilling me. Was he simply contemplating on an answer?

But there was none. Instead, Beast Boy, turned and walked away from me avoiding my question.

"Beast Boy…"

He continued to walk away.

An anger erupted within me from his 'no response'. I felt my eyes glow yellow.

"I just want to talk, Beast Boy."

Yet, he didn't care. He kept walking. Finally, I could not control myself, I summoned a small pebble from the rubble of the House of Mirrors and sent it hurtling toward him striking the back of his head. Finally, he stopped and stood still – back turned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin gripped the arm holding him in a headlock and threw Slade overhead where he landed swiftly and balanced. Knowing he had the advantage from Slade's fall, the boy wonder charged with his bo staff striking him between his head and shoulder. However, seemingly undamaged, Slade persisted in throwing punches at him as Robin dodged.

"Robin you are fighting a losing fight."

"Not yet."

Flipping his bo staff overhead and at Slade, Robin primed a blow. And, perhaps, all too soon than he expected, Slade let out a howl of pain and writhed on the ground before his enemy. And right when the titan was about to finish Slade off, a devastating shot impacted the back of his head. Robin's head stung with pain interrupting his thought process. However, the last thing he saw was the exploded wires on the Slade he had beaten down.

"Too slow, Robin, much too slow." Was all he heard before he fell unconscious lying on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, he stopped and stood still – back turned. Gaining his attention, I began to pour out some of the things that I wanted to explain to him in the alleyway.

"I didn't think it would come to this, Beast Boy. After I sacrificed myself for the city, I'd never thought I'd see you again much less fight you again."

_Oh, how I wish I could see his face right now, his emerald eyes. _

But I continued to explain. Frustration was set aside by sadness.

"I lied to you that day pretending to humor you. I wanted to run away from all the horrible things that I caused and to start with a clean slate with nothing to be ashamed of. I had to push you aside, Beast Boy just like you are doing now. A-And it was hard for me to let you g-go – to think that I r-really never wanted to see you again."

Pausing, I took a deep breath before explaining again.

"Is it hard for you, Beast Boy? Is it hard for you to let go of me a-after all we've been through?"

I couldn't stifle the tiny sobs reappearing now… Did he truly not love me back…? And yet, there was no answer to my questions. Only silence. Always silence.

Instead of an answer, he continued to walk…he continued to walk away from me despite what I had said – despite what I had confessed. I reached a hand out toward him as if I could draw him back to me and reverse all that had happened. But I knew he would keep walking. Then, riding a boulder, I swiftly intercepted his path.

And as I blocked his path, he stopped walking for the moment.

"It's too late, Terra." He mumbled and then promptly walked around me.

"It's never too late. Remember…?" I hoped to trigger any memory of me. But to no avail.

Stopping for his reply, Beast Boy turned around to face me.

"You're wrong."

Triggering a nerve, my anger exploded and I leapt at Beast Boy pinning him down to the ground. My hands held his wrists back as I lay on top of him in an awkward position. My eyes glowed yellow as his face remained blank.

"Beast Boy… don't do this. Don't go to Slade. I-I love you, Beast Boy. D-Don't g-go. Beast Boy, don't my feelings mean anything t-to you."

And consequently, for once, Beast Boy's face showed shock at the revelation. He no longer struggled breaking my grip on his wrists and for that moment, our eyes locked in a fixed gaze upon each other. And as we became lost in each other's eyes, we both unconsciously leaned in, beginning to shut our eyes upon instinct.

"Apprentice, no!" A receiver wired to the green titan's ears shrieked a high-pitched sound as our lips were an inch away.

Shifting his eyes from my stare, Beast Boy realized his mistake and narrowed his eyes.

"No, Terra. Your feelings; they mean nothing to me."

And my heart stopped. I had just opened up my feelings that I withheld for three years only to be rejected. And it wasn't because of Slade. Beast Boy willingly said it…

I felt my anger multiply with each and every second at his response. From his cold and distant look upon his face to his apprenticeship with Slade, I hated every aspect of him in that instant. Everything about him that moment fueled the frustration within me. And from all that anger, I released one hand pinning down a wrist, raised it, and let it down upon Beast Boy's cheek, slamming his face aside.

"Stop it, Beast Boy…"

I heard a sickening crack inside his mouth as I delivered another blow trying to knock some sense within him. I paused for him to respond as I looked straight into his eyes. He didn't struggle to fight nor did he transform to escape. He lay there with me on top of him taking in the previous blows from my fist. His mouth was bleeding as some of the blood leaked from the sides and onto his lips. He paid no attention, though, just lying there defiantly. Finally, in response, he spat the blood out onto my face retorting my previous blows. The blood and spit upon my face dripped down and stained his 'S' badge.

"I can't." replied Beast Boy.

"Apprentice, report to me at once." Another message was relayed from his receiver.

After a few seconds, he absorbed the message subsequently transforming into a snake to escape from my grip. And with one last glance at me, he remorphed into a pterodactyl and flew away.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Did Beast Boy seem too harsh in this one? Hmm...**

**And there's a twist coming up too . :**

**Review please, and tell me what you think. **


	9. Betrayal Upon Betrayal Pt 1

Thank you to those who reviewed. I moved all the replies back to the bottom. (Do not scroll to the bottom. The finished summary has spoilers. I warned you.)

So, basically, here's the run-down of the story from Chapters 1-8

Terra, an ex-villainess, was chased away from her home going to the only safe haven that would welcome her – the Teen Titans. Coincidentally, Beast Boy had gone to find her only to be intercepted by Slade. Using Beast Boy's emotions to his advantage, Slade infected both Terra (when he resurrected her) and Beast Boy (when he was unconscious). Threatening to kill both of them if he did not consent, Slade sent Beast Boy on a mission having a full plan ready. What was the plan? Here's the explanatory chapter.

Please RR!

* * *

**Chapter IX : Betrayal Upon Betrayal Pt 1**

**

* * *

**

Finally, in response, he spat the blood out onto my face retorting my previous blows. The blood and spit upon my face dripped down and stained his 'S' badge.

"I can't." replied Beast Boy.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Destroy what cannot be controlled, Robin. Those are the words I live by. I used to believe that everybody could be controlled somehow with the right circumstances. It is obvious now…that some people cannot be controlled. Some people, no matter how much they are threatened, will always fail to see your perspective. That is you, Robin, my ex-apprentice. Others will partially subject to me yet fail in their duty due to…certain…circumstances. That is Beast Boy. And only a pinch of people can switch from a paragon to a villain and back. That is Terra. And I will not hesitate to destroy what cannot be controlled."

Moving closer toward Robin with a syringe, the boy wonder's heart beat quicker and quicker. Unable to resist the inevitable, he shut his eyes tight. A blood-chilling shriek of agony reverberated among the chamber. It was a shriek of suffering, of pain, of agony to the highest intensity. And despite hearing the pinnacle of all blood-curdling screams, Slade proceeded to inject the syringe into his victim's bloodstream undaunted and unconcerned. Evidently, there was no place for remorse in his heart – no sympathy for another human life.

"I would have thought it have been better to defile your blood while you were unconscious. But then again, you probably wouldn't see my perspective anyways. I could never understand your way of logic. Needless to say, the syringe within you is lethal and it contaminates you, Beast Boy, and Terra. However, to truly use it to its full potential, I will need to be in Point Black Range. Think of this as… a parting gift…"

Throwing the empty syringe aside, Slade held a minute button in his palm dividing life and death itself in a thin line, and all that depended on its shift was a traitor who Slade patiently waited upon– a traitor whose name was Beast Boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flying overhead, Beast Boy could not help but ponder the morality of his actions. He needed to balance Terra and Slade, not crossing the line with each. Perhaps spitting into Terra's face was too harsh but he needed to do it to redeem himself before Slade after the "kiss." Still, it was better to be harsher upon Terra than letting her wither away before Slade's microscopic invaders.

"Apprentice. There is work still to be done. It is a new assignment."

_Please not Terra, not Terra, not Terra…_

"Take the heat ray, apprentice. It is integrated with a…special substance…use and capture…"

_Anything but Terra…she's had enough hurt for her lifetime…_

"The last of the Titans."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Terra. Terra. It's Cyborg. Do you read me?"

A fuzz of static was the only thing that responded to him. Groaning, he threw his communicator down and with good reason. Subsequently, he turned to talk to his fellow comrades.

"I don't understand. The weather is clear now, she should be able to receive my message."

Sighing at the hopelessness of it all, Cyborg attempted to receive a message from Robin.

"Robin. Robin. It's me, Cyborg. Can you hear me?"

There was no response, nothing at all.

"Is there really nothing we can do to assist our friends? I do not wish to wait as my friends may be in danger." Starfire, who had seemed increasingly worried, glided around in the air probably contemplating the horrible things that could have happened to Robin. And yet, everybody's misgivings had changed their attitudes. Cyborg's normally carefree view upon things suddenly constricted into a tight, frustrated approach. Starfire's alien happiness changed into an irritable obsession and worry. Finally, Raven, who had seemed to change the least had to meditate once in a while to control her frustration as well.

"Sorry to say but there's nothing we can do. They could be anywhere by now. Who knows where Terra ran off to, you'd think she'd contact us by now wherever she went, but nope. And Robin could easily be anywhere looking for Slade. You'd also think that his obsession with Slade would have worn off by now after four years. I guess I just don't know everybody as well as I thought."

"Lately, it's like…the team's a mess. We haven't been able to stop one crime since Terra arrived. Beast Boy was kidnapped by Slade, Terra ran off to wherever, and Robin's hopped up on obsession. What do we do?"

"What can we do…?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You have the element of surprise, apprentice. Use it to its full extent. They are ignorant of the fact that you are my apprentice so take off the badge and approach them as you would a Titan."

_The badge emblazoned with 'S'_

"_Stop it, Beast Boy."_

_Blood overflowed within my mouth from the spat with Terra. Using it as spit upon Terra's face, it dripped down staining upon my 'S' badge._

"_I can't." replied Beast Boy. _

"Show no mercy. Use the heat ray and capture them."

_Was this all worth Terra and my life though… Was I causing more harm and hurt than preventing it? Did I make a horrible decision?_

"Apprentice, complete your task for I have an assignment of my own…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another fuzz of static but a tint of Cyborg's voice could be heard through the communicator as I listened intently. Undeterred in the effort to contact the Titans, I continued to listen for a clear communication.

"Cyborg, I read you."

"I…can…Raven…Robin…find…where…are..read…Terra…Titans…Slade…where…Terra…Raven…Starfire…if…just…away…help…Terra…can't…anywhere…priority…find…Robin…or…Terra…try…again…do…read…me?"

As the static finally cleared, my hopes of regrouping lifted.

"Cyborg, I read you."

"Good. Where are you?...Nevermind I have your coordinates. Good thing you're not harmed but why'd you run away?"

"Cyborg, I didn't run away."

"Then why'd – "

"It's a long story."

"Alright, just come back over here. Robin went after Slade so we have to round him up also."

"Okay."

The rain had finally lifted so I could see the terrain clearly once more. Pulling up another rock transportation, I headed Cyborg's way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heat Ray…

I remembered it approximately four years ago when Robin, apparently, had been blackmailed by Slade as I was now…Difference was, Slade thought I was dispensable and my death would mean nothing to him…

Still minutes away from my destination, my wings began to tire. Yet, I persisted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still dizzy from the injection, Robin's head spun. Yet, he could not help but think of what Slade said.

"_Destroy what cannot be controlled, Robin. Those are the words I live by. I used to believe that everybody could be controlled somehow with the right circumstances. It is obvious now…that some people cannot be controlled. Some people, no matter how much they are threatened, will always fail to see your perspective. That is you, Robin, my ex-apprentice. Others will partially subject to me yet fail in their duty due to…certain…circumstances. That is Beast Boy. And only a pinch of people can switch from a paragon to a villain and back. That is Terra. And I will not hesitate to destroy what cannot be controlled."_

_What did he mean about Beast Boy? Had Beast Boy become his apprentice?_

Being binded around the wrists and ankles proved uncomfortable yet provided him so much time to ponder and regret – regret his hasty blunder of running after Slade. So caught up into the moment, he didn't stop to think, to analyze his situation.

_If the rest of the team are in trouble, then it will be my fault_.

"Robin, Robin, do you read me?"

That was when Robin noticed that he was all alone, alone in Slade's hideout. But, a distance away, a communicator was recklessly left behind. It wasn't his communicator, though. Nevertheless, Robin, still binded, tried to squirm his way toward the communicator.

"Cyborg. I read you."

"Dude, where are you. We've been trying to contact you for about half an hour already. Terra's coming back to us."

"Cyborg, Slade caught me by surprise and I'm stuck in his hideout. Can you locate my coordinates?"

"No, Robin, unfortunately I can't. Wait, where's Slade then? He doesn't seem like a guy who would just leave you there."

"Slade's not here, he must've gone somewhere important, but he was reckless enough to leave a communicator here. Listen, Beast Boy and Terra are in danger, Slade injected us all with a poison that needs to be activated when all three of us are in a close proximity. And also, about Beast Boy, Slade told me that he's his apprentice."

No response.

"Hello, Cyborg?"

No response.

"Cyborg?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who fired the shot and what is wrong with our friend Cyborg?" Starfire's voice seemed more worried than ever. "He is…not moving…at all."

"Cyborg's just knocked out…cold, and as for the shot, I'm not sure, it came from there…" Raven who held an equally terrified expression pointed to a nearby area littered with rubble and ruined buildings. As Cyborg was communicating with Robin, he was hit directly in the chest.

"Should we contact Robin?" the red-haired alien glanced toward the fallen communicator in Cyborg's hands.

"No, we need to be cautious. Whoever shot Cyborg is likely to be still around."

Nodding, Starfire's eyes glowed green as she charged another starbolt in preparation. And for that moment, everything lay quiet as if the predator heard his prey's advice of vigilance.

A sound of steps in the distance.

Gasping in an overly paranoid fashion, Starfire threw a starbolt in its proximity sending rubble from the buildings flying.

"Not overly cautious, Starfire." Raven's monotone voice still contained a tint of anxiety and suspense.

Acknowledging another piece of wise advice, Starfire flew high overhead examining the area. If there was a pursuer near, she would see it. However, although she acknowledged Raven's suggestion, she did not use it – for being high overhead placed her in a position where an open shot could be made.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh" A shriek erupted from the now knocked-out Starfire that had fell from the sky in an instant.

"Starfire!" Running over in a frantic movement, Raven, herself, let her guard down and the pursuer knew it.

Firing another red beam from his hiding spot, Raven, at the last moment, realized her blunder and attempted to shield the blast. But too late, she only deflected half of the shot wounding but not knocking her out. Finally walking out from behind the debris and wreckage, Beast Boy emerged still holding the heat ray.

"You…" Raven's eyes widened in half fear and half surprise. Looking over at her unconscious comrades, she, too, knew the impending inevitable.

"Yes, me…" With that, Beast Boy held the heat ray up to Raven's head blasting at full power within point blank range. Instantly joining her companions in a state of coma and oblivion, she only saw black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Closing in on my destination, I could not help but contemplate the possibilities of Robin's fate. If he had truly been taken by Slade, what would Slade do to him? I knew that previously Slade had forced him into apprenticeship but what about now?

Finally, I swiftly landed upon the coordinates that I received from Cyborg previously. However, nobody was there.

"Cyborg?"

"Raven?"

"Starfire?"

At each attempt, silence only returned to me, emanating another one of its frequent arrival. Where had they gone?

And, coincidentally at my rhetorical thought, a rock was overturned nearby and from it, walked a Beast Boy holding a weapon – the heat ray. However, in his hands carried the hood of an unconscious Raven, victim to the heat ray.

_Oh my god, what had he done? How far did Slade push him to stretch to such an extent? Was this the fate of the rest of the Titans?_

"Beast Boy, what, why, what did you do?" My words came out in stuttered form affected by my astonishment at the whole ordeal. "I-I don't believe this."

"I'm only doing my job." With that, he tossed Raven brutally down. Morphing into a gorilla, he mounted her body upon his body, evidently about to take the body elsewhere.

"Your, your job? Has Slade brainwashed you so much that you're killing off your own friends?"

"You can keep talking, Terra. Your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Th-this isn't the Beast Boy I knew and loved. You're just the apprentice of Slade's now." Nodding my head in disapproval and heartbreak, I lifted a stone and broke off the extraneous parts thus sharpening it into a spear. Held in midair, I stared hard at Beast Boy as if trying to look inside his dilemma – his motivation from Slade.

"Go ahead." His remark supposedly fueled an already burning rage within me – but this time there was none, only an overwhelming containment of sadness and heartbreak. Setting down the stone spear, I lifted my arms high up as if embracing something.

"Kill me, Beast Boy…"

"W-what?"

"Do your job and kill me too. I don't want to live anymore…"

"T-terra, what are you talking about." Setting down Raven, he remorphed into his human form and leapt toward me coming face-to-face with me.

"Kill me. Beast Boy. If you're going to kill all your previous friends, you might as well finish the job and kill me also. Isn't that what Slade wants you to do?"

"No, Terra."

"If you're not going to kill me, then I will." Motioning for the stone spear again, I lifted it at the elevation of where my heart would be preparing to pierce myself.

"Terra. No!"

Despite the outcry, it was too late, I had already motioned my hand backwards and the stone spear, once set in motion, could not be halted. I simply closed my eyes waiting for silence and darkness to return.

And somewhere in my mind, I knew it was the end – the end of all things that I knew and loved, the Tower, the Titans, Beast Boy.

But from my side, I felt a force – a force pushing me away from these thoughts, pushing me away from harm's way. Opening my eyes, I only saw a flurry of green then a splatter of blood. The interceptor, Beast Boy, substituted for my own death, pushing me away from my own suicide. And where the spear struck, it struck deep causing Slade's 'S' badge to fall uselessly upon the floor.

Despite coughing blood, for the first time in a long while, I witnessed Beast Boy's smile. "Running away doesn't solve anything…"

And at that moment, I saw the Beast Boy I knew, unbinded by Slade and his dealings.

"Beast Boy! You returned…" Embracing him in a hug, I felt the happiest that I'd ever felt.

"Terra, I was always here. I never meant to hurt you. S-Slade injected both of us with a kind of poison threatening me that the only way out was apprenticeship…" And throughout all of the sentence, he clutched his bleeding wound, attempting to hold up a smile despite all the blood loss.

"Beast Boy…" I looked down at the wounds and the flowing blood, then at the spear still within him. And as gently as I could, I used my powers to remove my own creation from him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…" And with that he wiped the blood from his mouth and embraced me with a kiss – free from interruptions and Slade. And I kissed back. Because for that moment, I did all I could to savor it. I knew conditions weren't optimal – four of the titans were unconscious, Robin was locked away, Beast Boy was wounded and I? Inside, my heart had been wounded but now it had healed.

"Good work, apprentice." A voice echoed from beyond interrupting my moment with Beast Boy. And it was no one other than Slade who emerged facing the two of us.

"I'm-I'm not your apprentice." Coughing uncontrollably, Beast Boy took the fallen badge and threw it at Slade's feet.

Evidently triggering a nerve, Slade leaped toward the two of us, knocking me aside. Subsequently, he lifted his metal boot thrusting it down upon Beast Boy's wound causing him to scream in agony from the cheap shot.

Cocking his head, Slade, while keeping his foot on Beast Boy's wound, looked at me in pure hatred.

"This is what you cause Terra…You will trouble and suffering every place you inhabit. It is a curse, Terra." Staring down at his foot, Slade only pressed harder managing to earn a more painful scream from Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Running toward him, Slade knocked me away once more.

"At least your boyfriend has done something helpful, though." Slade, lifting his wrist, displayed a button and hovered his finger over it. "Although Robin is not within range, it will not matter. Destroying the five members from his team in one press is enough motivation for him to retire. Beast Boy, you are worthless to me now. You cannot be controlled, thusly, you must be destroyed. I believe I will…betray you now."

Subsequently, Slade reached over with one finger to press the button but not before having the last laugh. For once he presses that button, the fine line between life and death would shift.

"Goodbye, apprentice. Goodbye Terra."

* * *

Phew! I'm done. 

And as for finishing up the summary concerning Chapter 1-9…

Terra, an ex-villainess, was chased away from her home going to the only safe haven that would welcome her – the Teen Titans. Coincidentally, Beast Boy had gone to find her only to be intercepted by Slade. Using Beast Boy's emotions to his advantage, Slade infected both Terra (when he resurrected her) and Beast Boy (when he was unconscious). Threatening to kill both of them if he did not consent, Slade sent Beast Boy on a mission having a full plan ready. Beast Boy efficiently carried out the task infecting Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire with the same syringe. With all of the Titans effected, Slade only needed to round them out in a close range and annihilate them all. However, while carrying out his task, Beast Boy confronts Terra only to see that she is willing to kill herself. Defeating the purpose of Slade's blackmailing and triggering Beast Boy's emotion was enough for Beast Boy to renounce his apprenticeship. As Terra is about to resort to suicide, Beast Boy promptly pushes her out of the way taking the blow. And just on cue, Slade appears holding the trigger to the lethal syringe…

**Tianimalz : Thanks. **

**Shougo Amakusa : Thanks, yes, I didn't really think through Robin's impulsive behavior. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Rock n elemental : Yes, and Slade's going to be intending to finish them both off **

**ColdHeartedPhoenix : Thank you.**

**Terra106 : Thanks for consistently reviewing!**

**Tira's Host : Thanks for the review!**

Mm, so I left a bit of a cliffhanger. Chapter 10 is on its way and I believe Chapter 12 will be the last

Chapter X : Betrayal Upon Betrayal Part 2

Chapter XI: For The End Part 1

Chapter XII: For The End Part 2

Chapter XIII: A Further Aftermath

It will probably change though. Just a rough outline.

So, please review, and tell me what you think about the story so far! Thanks!


	10. Betrayal Upon Betrayal Pt 2

After my long hiatus from March to May, I've finally decided to come back and finish up Aftermath. Ha, apparently too many things were going on when I began to write Ch 10. Then, I got a new computer so those files were deleted. Thanks to all 8 reviewers who reviewed Chapter 9. Please read, review, and enjoy.

**Leader – Thanks for your review. I, coincidentally, updated the same day that you reviewed. Once again, thanks for your thoughts.**

**Anga – Thanks! I am actually getting a bit tired of the plot, probably due to the hiatus status that was being held through March to May. But anyways, thanks for your comment. I appreciate it.**

**Pxleno52 – Thanks for the review. Sorry to say, but the chapter might be cut down short. Here's what I plan. The last chapter will definitely not be an epilogue, I don't think I could handle that without ruining the whole story if you know what I mean. There will be one chapter dedicated to Terra & Beast Boy, meaning no battles whatsoever. But the chapter before that one will have a cliffhanger to set it up. So there will definitely be 2 chapters before the end, that's what my guess is.**

**Gazing-at-the-moon – No, I don't believe he has. :P Sorry. What other awkward moments can you mention? I'm pretty sure I got all the characters' personalities down except for uh, Starfire and Cyborg, the ones that I work the least on.**

**Tira's Host – Thank you! I have read some of your work as well **

**Jesus Titan Freak – Really? I never really focused on Raven's personality. Thanks for the review**

**Shougo Amakusa – Well, here's the next chapter and I believe you may be disappointed. Of course, I can't tell you now…**

**Tianimalz – Yes, Slade does have a habit of walking in on people as does Ursula (in my other story). You probably haven't read Ursula doing that but actually I have my whole story done… in my thoughts . Thanks for the review.**

**I think that's all eight for Chapter 9. And here's Chapter 10, part two of Betrayal Upon Betrayal.**

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal Upon Betrayal Pt 2**

**

* * *

**

"Beast Boy!" Running toward him, Slade knocked me away once more.

"At least your boyfriend has done something helpful, though." Slade, lifting his wrist, displayed a button and hovered his finger over it. "Although Robin is not within range, it will not matter. Destroying the five members from his team in one press is enough motivation for him to retire. Beast Boy, you are worthless to me now. You cannot be controlled, thusly, you must be destroyed. I believe I will…betray you now."

Subsequently, Slade reached over with one finger to press the button but not before having the last laugh. For once he presses that button, the fine line between life and death would shift.

"Goodbye, apprentice. Goodbye Terra."

_So this was it…this was the result of everything, a tortuous, albeit painful death at the hand of Slade._

I shut my eyes prepared for the impending pain. Yet, what I expected never came to me. I heard a swift grunt from Beast Boy and a clatter of sounds that emanated from what sounded like to be fists.

"Terra! Get the others and run!" The voice came from Beast Boy who seemed to be able to choke out a few words.

Opening my eyes, I realized that another stroke of incredible luck just happened to me. Beast Boy, who had transformed into a massive green gorilla, held Slade at his wrists attempting to prevent that one button from being pressed.

"Terra, what are you waiting for? Get the others and run!"

"Yes, dear child, do run…rest assured your boyfriend's cold, dead, body will be returned to you when I am done with him," hissed Slade whose grip eyes narrowed into a slit. It seemed even he had trouble managing to release himself from Beast Boy's grip.

"Terra, RUN! I can't hold any longer…"

And then and there, I had no choice but to run. There was no time for me to convince Beast Boy otherwise, this was the only path out from the situation I got myself into – a temporary path out at least, but at the price of Beast Boy's life. However, I, without a word, levitated the rock where the unconscious Titans lay and I jumped on it, shifting the rock to move. But as I flew on the boulder, I saw something that I knew was inevitable but I nevertheless dreaded – Slade had just managed to release himself from Beast Boy's grip.

My last sight of Beast Boy before he was no longer within eyeshot was a green flurry falling toward the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Being kicked square in the chest, Beast Boy flew from impact away from Slade. At least his coming death had saved Terra which resulted in a 'sacrifice'. Slade marched on toward the injured Titan fully intent on his demise.

"Dear apprentice, no words can describe my incredible hate for you…" Slade motioned toward the button and when he pressed it, a beeping went off signifying the activation. "At least your mangled corpse will be a perfect memoir for Terra before I, too, kill her."

And along with the beep came an indescribable pain causing Beast Boy clenched his head. The scream that emanated from his lungs held a perfect symphony with Slade's laugh. And Slade, who held his head calmly throughout the evident murder stood before Beast Boy nonchalantly watching him writhe in pain.

Another scream let out from within Beast Boy – one of utter agony, not that it would help the situation as Slade merely watched him.

"What you lack, Beast Boy, is discipline to follow my instructions. Had that kiss not happened, this would not have happened either. Then again, my objective from the beginning was to kill you… but if it was not, I would have spared you. Oh yes, you lack a brain also. I will admit you do have heart, too bad that does nothing to save your skin." And from the corner of his eye, Slade noticed a heat ray, lying by itself feet away from Beast Boy who slowly lifted himself up to his feet.

Like a cripple, Beast Boy limped to his murderer grinding his teeth to ease away some of the pain. His hands were bolted into fists and he hyperventilated, showcasing his incredibly poor state of weakness to Slade.

"Slade, you're coming…with…me…" Beast Boy forced out with all his determination. Even now, talking was an arduous task for him. Beast Boy, then, made an attempt to swing at him in his weakened state unaware that Slade's eyes was not on him but on a heat ray.

Simply dodging the blow, Slade effortlessly kicked the green Titan in the chest again, watching him fall down once more. And in the background, the beeping of Slade's button persisted.

"You know…Beast Boy…" Slade began as he moved ever closer to the heat ray. Picking it up, Slade looked at Beast Boy without remorse or any kind of pity. "Some people die too slow…"

Writhing in too much pain, Beast Boy didn't hear one word of Slade's comment. His arms flailed uselessly to the side while only screams could aid the incredible pain surging throughout his body.

Slade armed the heat ray, crouching down to make sure absolute precision.

"And just for the record…" eased in Slade who just moved the heat ray so that it pointed at Beast Boy's head. "You were a worse apprentice than both Robin and Terra."

With that cheap shot, Slade fired his weapon.

One shot in the head– Beast Boy's arms stopped flailing, his body shivered intensely. Grunts turned into pants of exhaustion and his eyes fluttered to a close.

"Must you persist to live? I would've thought that the blast punctured a hole in that empty skull of yours. Would you like another?"

Another shot – Beast Boy grunted painfully as he began to cough blood. His body shook violently displaying his strong grip to life. However, to no avail, there was absolutely nothing he could do from preventing Slade another shot.

"Is this the Titan that Terra loves? I'm surprised you're still alive. You were always the worst of the Titans, the mediocre superhero that I was correct in targeting last. Die, Beast Boy. I truly in my heart, would like to see you die."

Slade's finger tensed and behind his mask, a smirk stretched out.

Another shot, followed by another, and another proceeded in rapid succession. And when the smoke cleared and the button stopped beeping, there was no flailing, no shivering, or any kind of screaming. There was only a corpse of a Titan, one that Terra held true to her heart. Beast Boy never got back up.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but telling anymore of the story will ruin the beginning of the next chapter. Of course, the next chapter will end in a cliffhanger bringing deliverance to the last chapter of the whole story. Unless something pops up that is significantly important, that will be it. And then I can work on Undermining the Earth which plot I seriously am in love with. I have it all in my head just a matter of writing it out.**

**Hopefully, the end chapter and the cliffhanger you will find enticing… I hope. **

**Also, no more hiatuses:) **

**Please comment on Beast Boy's "death". That was, afterall, what this whole chapter was about.**


	11. Divulgence Pt 1

**Sorry about all the unmet deadlines which were posted in my profile. Apparently, DSL doesn't like me much. However, I showed it! Tightened up the receiver and now the internet's working fine. Again, sorry, but now expect met deadlines unless the internet goes screwy again…in which that case I'll simply switch to Comcast. DSL has not been exactly reliable for me.**

**So about Chapter 11, this is the longest chapter of the entire story, I felt that I had developed the ideas thoroughly enough so that I didn't want to wait a while before I wrote the second half. Excluded from the last chapter, Terra's feelings which seemed nonexistent in the last chapter, are shown. Plus, the ending may be a surprise to you.**

**And so, this is where the plot twists once more for the last time in this story. Anyhow, just to clarify something for the people that did not read my comment on the chapter – BEAST BOY IS NOT DEAD. In my stories, he will never be dead as he is one of my favorite characters  Hope that makes you guys feel better.**

**Terrafan : **Haha, it is sort of like that. Well, you'll see…

**Tianimalz :** Ehhhh…this is how I imagine him when he's more than a bit disgruntled – absolute anger and spite.

**Pxleno52 : **Thanks for reviewing. Evidently, that story is my first priority after this one is finished.

**MoonComix : **Not dead of course!

**TerraRox : **Of course!

**Code Name 72261 : **Lol, of course not – I would never kill him off. He may be severely injured, in a coma, or even in an infirmary where he goes flatline… temporarily of course – but never to kill him.

**Tira's Host : **Hahahah, I love your reviews! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter XI : Divulgence Pt 1**

**

* * *

**

An eerie foreshadowing of danger rushed down my spine and yet had not reached my brain. Ironically, I held rooted upon the spot, staring at the predicament. Beads of sweat rushed down my forehead another side effect from the fear that overwhelmed me. Held by the wrists, Slade's eyes flashed with animosity impacting me with fear consequently. We both knew that Beast Boy's effort was not a defense but a sacrifice and for that reason my legs began to function once more.

"Terra, RUN! I can't hold any longer…"

And for a split second, there came to me a decision – a choice to run or to stick by his side. With time ticking, I seemed trapped within my own little conundrum. Running was evidently the most logical choice, relieving myself from a horrifying situation. Yet, although the decision would physically relieve me from impending death, it would most likely hold me down in psychological warfare – a perfidy of loyalty. To stick by his side would show loyalty, fighting along side before a probable swift death in practical honor just like soldiers who sacrifice themselves for their country. And that was when a déjà vu hit me. Beast Boy, who had similarly made such a choice was before me. And to those two selections presented before him, he chose loyalty to me, benefiting me with life but disloyalty to me at the same time by "joining with Slade". And though he had chose a loyalty, here he was before me, redeeming himself from a mistaken resolution. Perhaps then, he judged it as a lesser evil but as events came through, it projected as now the greater of evils – a mistake of his conundrum. Now, mine was before me and I felt determined to take the better choice of the two whatever result it may open to.

I summoned, without a word, a rock best I could and located to where the unconscious Titans lay. Hopping onto it, my hands glowed yellow as the rock moved. Yet preceding my final verdict of flight, I peeked a look over toward Beast Boy – perhaps for the last time of my future regrettable life. To that, what I saw before my eyes sparked terror and another insecurity of my choices – something that I knew was inevitable but I nevertheless dreaded – Slade already had managed to release himself from Beast Boy's grip. And no matter how much trepidation the certain feeling that engulfed me, I could not in my power obstruct it. Blood spilled before me in my mind prior to even seeing it and the smell of it created a nauseous feeling within me.

My last sight of Beast Boy before he was no longer within eyeshot was but a green flurry falling toward the ground.

Despite the soft breezes that blew softly against my hair, my head spun violently as I sailed on the levitating boulder causing grunts and groans to erupt from the unconscious ignorant Titans. And as I rode it, I somehow couldn't help but occasionally turn back fueled by an incessant nagging within me to see if Beast Boy flew swiftly behind me. Of course, that fantasy seemed so far in the distance, I even chuckled at myself for even contemplating such a thing. Yet, despite my previous premonitions, I seemed to hold a false confidence that Beast Boy _was_ all right – that he had cleverly escaped Slade for he was always all right. Or at least he had to…for my sake.

By this time, the rest of the Titans had started to stir in their unconsciousness. Cyborg, being the first one, erupted in an uncannily loud yawn.

"T-terra…? What, who, wait, what…" Holding his head like a massive blow had been lain there, Cyborg continued to stutter with words. Oh wait, a massive blow _was _lain there, evidently, the heat ray. "Ugghh, I don't feel so good, Terra."

I smiled at him as the robot Titan attempted to recollect his thoughts. Truly, I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince that the situation was fine because it obviously wasn't. Perhaps I was attempting to reassure myself…

"I don't even remember the last thing that happened to me…ugh…"

"We were ambushed…" Raven who had obviously stirred to the conversation stuck her own opinion in, like usual – well actually, opinion was more of a fact…Afterall, in her perspective, it was her right to be angry (for once). Yet, I still couldn't help but feel some enmity toward her, for no apparent reason at all either…besides the fact that the ambush was carried out by Beast Boy. My powers grew a bit shaky as her voice sounded and the rock shook a bit.

"Woah, woah, Terra. What's wrong?" said a Cyborg with an all-knowing look upon his fact. As he began to speak, Raven interrupted him in a deadpan voice.

"Beast Boy attacked us, betrayed us, and took down the whole team…at least that was the last thing I saw…"

In disbelief, Cyborg's mouth gaped wide open. "No, no, no way. Beast Boy wouldn't have…"

"It's true, he is Slade's Third Apprentice. What I don't know is how we got onto Terra's rock."

"Why would our friend Beast Boy attack us? Is he not our friend?" Starfire who had just woken up, talked innocently and frankly, quite cluelessly.

And to that comment, a nerve was touched.

"Beast Boy saved … our lives…" I explained softly with a tint of frustration due to their ignorance. And right after that, there was a dreary silence – until I continued on. "When Slade was about to press the button that controlled the cell-splitting, Beast Boy stopped him. And it might cost his life…" Deliberately, I forced a 'might' in the sentence as if that one word might make a difference for the outcome. The last sentence came out with a teary choke because deep within I knew Beast Boy was in no position, at least the last time I saw him, for escape. Of course, I really didn't want to believe it. I now truly knew what "Ignorance is bliss" was all about.

"I'm sorry, Terra, we had no idea…but, wait, what's this cell-splitting you're talking about?"

And so, I reexplained all the events or made my best efforts to cover all that had just occurred before my eyes, every last one of them, from their ambush to Beast Boy's sacrifice, one that left me in tears. As I wiped the last of my tears away, I decided to change the subject around as to prevent anymore tears from streaming down my face. I felt pathetic and vulnerable. Plus, I'd rather not think about the situation right now…

"I-I think this is far enough. We can land now." I set my powers carefully and cautiously so as to place the rock gently upon the ground.

"Good idea, we can contact Robin to regroup and then we'll go to the Tower to cure ourselves with whatever Slade injected us." Cyborg seemed overly happy and upbeat for such a situation like this. A quick heartbeat passed by. Perhaps he had forgot about one thing – Beast Boy's predicament. Did I not just tell him about it? How can he just cast him away…?

Deciding to say nothing and calm down before an overreaction, I settled myself down on the ground.

Picking up his communicator, he attempted to signal Robin, who should have been wearing his communicator.

"Robin, robin. Do you read me?"

"Cyborg? Is that you?"

"Yea, Robin, it's me. Listen, Slade injected us with some kind of –"

"I'm aware of that already. I, actually, have something extremely important to inform you guys about the matter. The injection was zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Robin? Robin! Do you read me? You're breaking up. You're breaking up. Robin. Robin"

When the communication signal broke up, growing frustrated, Cyborg threw the communicator on the ground and grunted in extreme agitation. Events obviously hadn't came about in the greatest, luckiest fashion.

Raven, who had sat on the ground watching Cyborg and his antics commented.

"Good going. That'll help."

Taking in a deep breath, the robot teen recollected himself and his thoughts.

"It's okay, actually. I have his location. As long as he stays still over at wherever he is, we'll be fine – he can tell us what he was planning to tell us when we meet up with him."

"This is definitely wonderful news! But if it is so important, as you say, soon to be possible?"

"Soon as possible? Yea, but it doesn't matter. We have no other choice."

As they were talking, I could have sworn I heard an abrupt yell, a scream of some sort coming from the direction opposite of where I had escaped from, in other words – the direction of Beast Boy. Unexpectedly, the feeling erupted again in me, I knew the red liquid had been spilled once more.

"Terra, terra? You coming along?" Cyborg had noticed my strange pause and turned to look at me awkwardly. Starfire and Raven also did the same. Concerned, Cyborg motioned toward me and with his sturdy right arm, he waved it to and fro in front of my face in a jokingly fashion.

"It's just that… Beast Boy…"

Cyborg's questioning look upon his face quickly turned into a deliberate frown. Apparently, he grew tired of my obsessing about Beast Boy but I couldn't help the matter. Insecurity, just like the beginning, plagued my life, displaying far gone verdicts with an entirely different perspective.

"Terra, let's go. There's nothing you can do about it…"

His statement seemed so logical yet so ridiculous…Leave? Beast Boy? He sacrificed his life for us for God's sake! And you guys could care less about his wellbeing? My head grew a little hotter at the rest of the team's attitude.

"Terra, the rest of us are waiting for you. Come on."

"Cyborg, I just have to…"

"Listen, Terra, whatever happened to Beast Boy has happened. Nothing in the world can stop it much less you. We have to go." Raven's voice in the matter finally triggered the final straw.

But as I was about to rebut her reasoning, an ear-splitting shriek rung out from Beast Boy's direction. Instinctively, I began to sprint in the direction, following my ears. I had no thought, no mind about the matter, just about Beast Boy.

"Aww, man. Why'd she have to run off like that…You guys stay here, I'll go get her." Cyborg started off to a sprint following me from behind. I could hear his footsteps echo mine triggering a memory of Slade's chase after me a while ago or similarly like when I pursued Beast Boy in the pouring rain. The psychological warfare and insecurities seemed to be starting up ever-criticizing my assessment of the previous matter.

"Terra, yo Terra. Stop!"

I heard the voice, I just didn't want to stop.

"Terra!"

As my eyes grew yellow to levitate a nearby boulder as a ride, Cyborg caught hold of my leg, tripping and dragging me to the floor.

"Terra! Snap out of it! Don't do this!"

"Cyborg, you don't understand! Beast Boy's in trouble. He's screaming in pain, I heard!"

"I know, Terra. I know. But we have to go…there's nothing you can do to help him. Just leave him alone."

The final nerve was retriggered. Leave him alone? Nothing I could do…?

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM. ALL THAT MATTERS IS YOU. YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN. YOU WANT TO FIND ROBIN AND 'REGROUP'. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT BEAST BOY AT ALL."

And apparently, his nerve had finally been struck also.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE. STOP TRYING TO BE THE HERO ALL THE TIME. CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT HE'S NOT COMING BACK?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. IT'S THE SAME WITH SARASIM THAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT. YOU LOVED HER DIDN'T YOU. AND YOU LOST HER. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?"

"DON'T BRING THAT UP RIGHT NOW."

I tried plenty in an attempt to free my ankle from Cyborg's grip, but my strength against his was unmatched. It was man versus machine.

"LET GO."

"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD ABANDON HIM MUCH LESS MAKE ME ABANDON HIM ALSO. NOW _LET GO_."

Then, in an almost soothing voice, Cyborg seemed to regain his normalcy.

"Terra, look. I do care about Beast Boy. Heck, he's been my best friend longer than you've known him. But I care about something even more, Terra. I care about your life. Don't kill yourself over this. Don't waste your life over this. Where Beast Boy is, Slade is also. He made a sacrifice for a reason, you know. Now _you _calm down. Let's go back. Starfire and Raven are waiting for us."

And for that moment, I did calm down toward Cyborg's big-brotherly like tone. Realizing that, Cyborg began to loosen his grip on my ankle before he finally let go and offered a hand to hold me back up to my feet. That is, until another scream rang out when I lost all my tranquility and broke out into another full sprint, only to be dragged down by Cyborg once more. With a grip that triggered pain, I grunted and gripped the wrist attempting to release myself again.

"He's _dead_, Terra."

I kept panting for breath even though I was held down. Struggling to move, I slowly crawled my way toward Beast Boy.

"ACCEPT IT"

I could feel his fist tighten around my ankle, and truthfully, I felt pain, yet I struggled forward.

"He's _dead, _Terra. Accept it. ACCEPT IT."

And to that, I finally ceased crawling ahead. My arms relaxed itself from its formerly tensed position. But although my physical state was in seemingly tranquility, my mentality buzzed restlessly for an answer to those screams that still echoed within my mind.

However, Cyborg didn't know that – didn't know my frantic state of mind, and he ignorantly let go of my ankle. I levitated a nearby boulder as transportation and hopped on it, but not before replying to Cyborg's statements.

"He's not dead until I see him dead." With that, I flew away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH" Frustrated for the second time since he awoke, Cyborg punched a nearby rock that instantly shattered into rubble.

"Raven do you read me?"

"Yes, Cyborg, I read you. Did you talk some sense into Terra?"

"No, she flew away. We'll have to continue toward Robin as just a group of three. Go on without me. I'll catch up."

After taking one last look toward the sky, the robot teen muttered a few strange words, like some kind of wishful charm or prayer.

"Terra…please return alive…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, how many times has it been since I ditched my entire team for something else when they needed me? My head grew hazy as I thought up the worst case scenarios for Beast Boy's predicament. However, the last scream was not too long ago, meaning there _was _a chance to save him from probable death. Yet, wasn't I flying toward one also? Did I not have Slade's injection flowing throughout my body, threatening to annihilate me in a single press of a button? Wasn't I the one who felt absolutely frightened by the prospect of instantaneous death earlier before Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save me and used the lesser evil to justify my actions – another mistake of my actions. Then, I realized what had fueled me with such inner fire. I didn't want Beast Boy to die like this and I to forever live on within the light of his sacrifice. Such psychological harm would be unbearable. That just seemed too much for me; I had to see him one…more…time. Whatever it takes; I should have chose loyalty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, going to try this again…"sighed Cyborg, who seemed even more tired after his wild chase. "Robin, robin, do you read me."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Do…you…read…me"

"Perhaps Robin is in trouble and may require our aid?" suggested a worried Starfire.

"No, I don't think that's it Star. If Slade's wayyy over where Beast Boy, and probably now, Terra, is, he can't be in…danger… I think."

Sighing in obvious relief, Starfire replaced her worrisome look with a bright smile.

"We could have traveled more distance if it weren't for Terra as now we have to walk with you, Cyborg. Too bad she left or we could fly." Raven seemed equally agitated as Cyborg for my leaving after Beast Boy.

"Yea, I know, hopefully we can get to her in time…"

"Cy-Cyborg. Do you read me?"

"Robin? Robin! Yes I read you! Finally!"

"Listen, there is something _extremely_ mandatory that I need to inform you guys about. It can't wait."

"Alright…go ahead…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After I had looked around to exact the same spot as where I left Beast Boy, I hastily landed and began my search for the green Titan.

"Beast Boy?"

That yielded no response. My hope waned a little bit partly to worry and partly to frustration. Had he ran off in an effort to escape? No, that couldn't be it. There was a scream…and it couldn't have been Slade's scream, that didn't fit.

"Beast Boy?"

My call for him, again, yielded no reply whatsoever. My eyes shifted to a downcast position afraid of what Cyborg tried to break to me the entire time. He was…dead…?

"Beast Boy…don't…don't be dead…"

As if trying again and again would yield better results, I continued my search for him when, abruptly, a voice from behind rung out in a cruel fashion.

"Dear girl, Beast Boy…is right here…"

I turned around swiftly prepared to fight whatever Slade would throw at me, but to my surprise his hands placed themselves behind his back in an almost casual way, perhaps one to lure me in a false-confidence of safety.

"No need to fight… this, after all, is what you've been looking for…"

In Slade's right hand held by his leotard was Beast Boy, who seemed either unconscious or dead. But then it struck me, there was blood oozing from his forehead like streamers. I had faced what I dreaded most – something that I knew inevitably happened ever since that cry of agony. Yet, I persisted forward only to find what I had already correctly predicted.

"You-y-you killed him. You killed BEAST BOY."

"NO, Terra, _you killed him_" Slade responded in an illogical response but with such certainty that it seemed to hold a convincing tone – one that itched me to believe the statement. I merely stood still unable to comprehend his meaning.

"Dear girl, do you not understand? _This entire chain of events was your fault, your causing, and therefore your fault. Why do you speak to me with such…animosity…when you yourself killed him?_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cyborg, I've done some analysis of the injection that he placed in me when I was captured in Slade's base, and I found out…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You see, dear girl , this was my whole plan from the start. I believe the suitable word for the entire quandary is…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We've been tricked, Cyborg. Worried about something that didn't exist. The injection, Cyborg, is…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fake, Terra. Everything was fake. I had put nothing in your bodies to endanger your lives. It was simply blackmail to Beast Boy to aid me. You see, we had struck a deal. Either he and you would die by the 'injection' or he would do my bidding and live as a traitor instead, but there was never any injection. He, too worried about your chanced fate, accepted my offer when there was nothing to be afraid of anyways. And here he is, Beast Boy, dead for _your _sake – _dead as a sacrifice for nothing._"

With that divulgence, he chuckled at the whole situation itself. Shock overwhelmed me. Beast Boy had sacrificed himself to save me…from nothing. The choices were falsely presented and likewise falsely chosen as the lesser evil. He agreed to do Slade's will … for no reason whatsoever. There was nothing at stake, nothing to risk. Slade had manipulated us all. Had I decided to stick with Beast Boy, we both would have survived…but I didn't, I backed out. Beast Boy, who had so boldly protected me throughout the entire time I knew him, fell to something nonexistent which could have been prevented by me if my judgment was not so corrupted…There was no evil after all. This entire chain of events including Beast Boy's death had occurred on false beliefs and premonitions and Death could have spared him if I had made the correct choice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Then, if this was all Slade's plan… then we have to catch up to Terra, before she gets hurt." Cyborg, although surprised had maintained his calmness quite well, likewise with Robin.

"I'll meet you guys there, I have the locations. Robin out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Terra… do my words not ring true to you? Let me refresh your memory…You will cause trouble and suffering every place you inhabit. And, I believe, dear girl, you have made a perfect example of this for what trash lies in front of you" With that, he threw the green Titan on the ground. There was no budging or any sign of life from him…I had…I had really killed him, then…

Taking off the fake button and dropping onto the floor, Slade narrowed his eyes as if trying to concentrate the hurt even more that occurred within me. After crushing the button, Slade chuckled to himself as if my state of shock seemed amusing to him, and for that my blood boiled…

"Go on, Terra, I know you're angry. Have a hit at me. Go ahead."

His provocations continued to fuel the hate within me for him but I knew fighting him would end unfortunately for me. I acknowledged there was no way for me to fight Slade single-handedly, and that was when I noticed a familiar gadget lying on the ground nearby. It seemed used yet enticing enough for me to notice it – the heat ray.

"What are you waiting for Terra? Don't you want to hurt me for how I killed Beast Boy – wait no, that was you."

No longer being able to take it anymore, blind rage struck me and I rushed to pick up the heat ray expecting Slade to do something to prevent me from obtaining it, yet to my surprise nothing happened. Slade stood as he always did, nonchalantly with his hands behind his back – not somebody faced in gunpoint teetering between life and death. And surprisingly, that angered me further. He, at least, should have held a fearful expression. Was he not as susceptible to the prospect of death like I was? If I shared such stature and process of thought…Beast Boy would have survived.

"I-I'm going to kill you…for what you did to Beast Boy…" I aimed the heat ray at Slade's head, tensing my finger and narrowing my eyes in an overwhelming hate for him. "I'm going to kill you for that year of torture you gave to me, tricking me into betraying my friends…"

"Then shoot, Terra. Do what you must, do what you want. After all, that is how Beast Boy died isn't it?"

My index finger tensed even more to a degree where it started shaking violently bordering the edge of a shot. As I started to apply more force toward the trigger, Slade remained silent as if he knew I had not the guts to fire the weapon…

"TERRA, STOP!" A voice sounded behind me, a voice that of the Boy Wonder who finally arrived and needed to stop to catch his breath. The rest of the Titans hurried behind in an effort to catch up.

"Terra, don't do it! Killing a villain, no matter how bad he is, is against the code of a hero. Don't do it." Cyborg's face seemed genuinely apprehensive.

"Friend, please do not shoot!"

"Terra, don't do it. We're all warning you."

Robin held some disks in his hand, ready to disarm me if it did seem like I was about to fire. Yet, I knew he was more clever than that – disarming me meant Slade had an opportunity to attack or escape.

My thoughts were, however, quickly cut short by Slade's voice, who hissed like a snake egging somebody on. Yet, strange thing, he was egging me on to shoot him…? Perhaps, he truly did know me well because something inside me hesitated to shoot, not because of the Titans trying to prevent but because it was not my character to kill others…when I betrayed the Titans, I somehow, out of pity, ensured their survival although I knew it was against Slade's will. I had conveniently all beaten them into the same pit, left them just barely alive, pretending to assume they were dead or so that was what I said to Slade.

"Come on, Terra. Shoot me. Pull the trigger. Kill me like you killed Beast Boy….Murderer."

Beast Boy's name tensed my finger up causing Robin's face muscles to react likewise.

"I-I-I can't…I can't shoot him…" With that, I dropped the heat ray down and collapsed under all the pressure from Slade, Beast Boy, and the rest of the Titans.

"You will live to regret this decision, Terra…" Throwing down a smoke bomb before Robin could pursue him, Slade slipped away, vanishing when the smoke dissipated.

Immediately running over to the ostensibly deceased Beast Boy (that or heavily injured), Cyborg began to check his fundamentals, then taking his pulse. I could only watch as more tears streamed down my face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - A Day Later- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She's been in the infirmary all day, didn't come out – not to eat either. She slept there also. I'm actually kind of worrying about her hygiene." Raven's deadpan voice answered Starfire's question of 'Where was Terra'. It was already one quick day that had passed since the incident with Slade, and surprisingly, things seemed to be in normality, unlike the chaos that I imagined with Beast Boy hospitalized. Apparently, nobody, especially Raven, missed his "stupid jokes". Still, it wasn't like they were through everything Beast Boy and I went through so I supposed they had no reason to be as shocked and separated from routine as I was.

"It's okay, Raven, she'll come out when she's ready." Robin's voice was always the one that sounded most logical despite how obsessed he was with Slade. Heh, just like me, obsessing over Beast Boy. I was pretty logical wasn't I? Uh, nevermind, don't answer that.

"I fear never, though, Beast Boy is barely alive, and I mean hanging by a thread plus he's heavily injured. Even with our technology, there is a high chance that he's going to go flatline," announced Cyborg who had been eating cereal and contributing to the chat.

"I fear Terra will never be the same. Much like Beast Boy never the same since Terra was turned into stone".

"Star, I don't think that'll be a problem. I think the team won't be the same without Beast Boy. That's what I'm concerned about."

"No, Robin, no I don't think so…" So I was correct, Raven missed Beast Boy least of all.

"Well, I'm going to go check up on Terra. See how she's doing," said Cyborg who had just finished his cereal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I, who had been next to Beast Boy's bed watching signs of life from his apparent coma, watched his heart monitor when the door opened just a creak so I could see the head of the speaker.

"Hey, Terra, anything changed with him?"

Sighing, I knew that this was more of a sympathy chat rather than a real talk between friends…how I missed Beast Boy…

"No, not really. He's just lying here…"

"Oh, okay. Well, I better go then…I think Robin wanted me for partners in weight lifting."

"Alright… wait – wait, could you call Raven up here?"

"Raven? You sure? I think you need some sleep."

"Cyborg, could you _please_ call her up here…"

"All right, all right. Just kidding with ya. Just a sec."

I had to admit, the whole time by Beast Boy I had been musing over the truth of Slade's comments, how I actually killed him. Of course, I never told the rest of the Titans, knowing that they would simply give me sympathetic talks like the one Cyborg just gave me. Though the statement came from somebody who attempted to kill every single Titan in this tower, I couldn't help but see some of the truth that Slade was talking about. Had it not been for me, Beast Boy would have had never sacrificed himself for me, never taken the deal from Slade, and obviously, never chased me to the foster home. I had the sense that it really _was_ my fault for Beast Boy's condition.

"Terra, you wanted…uh…to see me?"

"Raven, can I ask you a favor that you can promise to keep, one that you won't tell the Titans about?"

"Uh…Terra, what's the favor?"

"I-I-want you to erase my memory – permanently. I don't want to remember anything. I don't want to remember Beast Boy. I don't want to remember the Teen Titans, I just can't take all of this."

"What's wrong, Terra…"

"I-I just can't live with Beast Boy like this on my mind…I don't want to remember any of this…"

"Terra, it's not your fau-"

"No, Raven, it **is **my fault! I caused all of this. I ran after him like you told me not to. He ran after me to the foster home, he tried to sacrifice himself for me when there was no reason to, he took the deal with Slade to save both our lives when there was nothing to save. It **is my fault!** Please…Raven…please…I just can't…live with this…"

"Terra, I can't let you do this."

"No, Raven, please, I'm in desperation. I can't do this anymore, I can't live like this. Please, erase my memory like nothing had ever happened, like I never met you guys… you can…do that right…"

"Terra, I have to tell the others before I do this…"

"No! They won't understand, trust me. Raven, please…just…do it for me…erase my memory and leave me in a foster home…"

"And what if Slade bothers you again?"

"I don't think I want him if I don't know him. Plus I can't put you guys in danger anymore. Please Raven, I'm begging you…"

Eyes shifting to a downcast position, I could see Raven was beginning to submit to my request.

"You know…Beast Boy, if he wakes, won't ever forgive me for this…"

"I-i-if he truly loves me, then he'll understand…"

"Terra –"

"Just do it, please. As a favor, to a friend … to a Titan…"

"Alright…are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Raven, I'm sure…"

"Follow me to my room."

"Just a moment. I'll meet you there."

And just before I prepared myself to leave, I bent down and gave a swift peck on the cheek to Beast Boy, perhaps my last one ever before I lose all memory. Though I knew that he probably didn't know I felt the compulsion to do it anyways, just for the heck of it. Not only that, I also felt a need to say something, as a goodbye…

"I'm sorry…Beast Boy…I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Forgive me…"

With that, I left the room, hesitantly leaving Beast Boy in the infirmary ignorant about what would soon take place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Terra…" a groan let out from an unconscious Titan laying on the hospital bed. It was from a Titan that was ignorant of a life-changing event that was about to happen.

"Terra…" Beast Boy groaned again as if her name would bring her to him.

"Hello, friend Beast Boy!" intruded Starfire holding up an unnamed dessert to his face. "I heard you were groaning for your friend Terra so I have brought you some Glorbius Fruits from the distant planet of Mork! I hope you enjoy!"

"Starfire, where's Terra? Oh and are those vegetarian, since the last time I ate your 'dessert' they had some kind of animal in it…"

"I believe I shall do the shrug. Terra is perhaps in Raven's room as I saw them heading that way as I came to bring you these up…Unfortunately, I do not believe that these are vegetarian. I'm sorry…Beast Boy…forgive me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened to the last sentence.

_"I'm sorry…Beast Boy…I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Forgive me…"_

Starfire had triggered his distant memory and it kicked in with full throttle reminding him of the whole conversation occurring in his room – sending him in a state of panic. Jumping out of the bed and opening the door to the hospital, the green Titan ran through in a quick sprint ( which was amazing for his condition ) over to Raven's room.

"TERRA! TERRA! NO DON'T DO IT! NO, TERRA, I LOVE YOU, TERRA, DON'T DO IT"

With those words, Beast Boy yanked open the door hoping to find Terra's memory still intact – hoping he wasn't too late. Then silence overcame.

**Wow, 6000 words, longest chapter for Aftermath. I should have split it into a two-parter. Oh well, what's done is done. So the next chapter will obviously be the last one and probably the shortest. It's going to come after a bit so dont' expect it to come too soon. The next months up to mid-July are extremely busy for me.**


End file.
